


And maybe someday we will meet (and maybe talk and not just speak) -

by Snehvide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Episode: s07e17 The Born-Again Identity, Gen, Hallucifer, Hurt Sam, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Mostly Gen but may turn into Wincest later, Past Torture, Past Violence, Post 7x17, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snehvide/pseuds/Snehvide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La prima volta che accadde, o per lo meno, quella che col senno di poi catalogò come tale, Dean non se ne accorse. </p><p>[What if post 7x17] - [Hurt&Comfort] - [Dettagli poco carini] - [Tematiche delicate] -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And maybe someday we will meet (and maybe talk and not just speak) - 1

And maybe someday we will meet,   
(and maybe talk and not just speak)  
  
Primo capitolo

La prima volta che accadde, o per lo meno, quella che col senno di poi catalogò come tale, Dean non se ne accorse.   
  
“Dio, credo che io e te questa notte ci faremo la migliore dormita della nostra vita, Sammy.”  
  
Aveva detto abbandonando le membra stanche sul primo letto che gli si presentò davanti quella sera.  White Oak Motel, Lowndesboro.  
Escludendo due brevi soste in autogrill, discrete e veloci - molto più di quanto lo erano state ai tempi in cui erano braccati dall’FBI - erano stati su strada per ben undici ore.   
Undici ore fatte tutte d’un fiato con il solo obiettivo di andare a rintanarsi in questo buco sperduto dell’Alabama.   
No, non era una meta stabilita sin dall’inizio – ma Dean l’aveva sentita sufficientemente lontana dal Northern Indiana General Hospital, dunque andava più che bene.  
  
Baby era stata dalla sua parte, come sempre. Fedele compagna di ogni sua corsa, aveva macinato chilometri su chilometri sfiorando a volte le 75 miglia orarie* senza batter ciglio, ed il suono del suo motore contro l’asfalto freddo era il sottofondo più adatto a quel momento, il più bello che riuscisse a immaginare.   
  
Dean aveva sedici anni l’ultima volta che varcare un confine di stato gli aveva procurato una così prorompente scarica adrenalinica nelle vene. Sedici anni, ed un fratellino di dodici travestito da femmina che aveva fatto scappare da una finestra di una casa famiglia in Oklahoma.   
(Sam sarebbe stato su tutti i cartoni del latte per i prossimi dieci giorni, non potevano rischiare).  
  
“Oh, Samantha, sei proprio scema! Pensavi davvero che avrei permesso a quei figli di puttana di portarti via per sempre? Ma dico, li hai visti? Quelle teste di cazzo con il mio Sammy?”   
(Giusto per dissimulare il modo imbarazzante cui lo aveva stretto a sé soffocando le lacrime quando lo raccolse da quel davanzale)  
  
Dovevano solo provarci, a fare una cosa simile.    
Così come doveva solo provarci quello stupido strizzacervelli che aveva chiuso Sam dietro la porta blindata di un reparto psichiatrico di massima sicurezza, rabbia viscosa che si appiccicava lurida su tutto il suo essere ogni qualvolta quell’immagine si ripresentava alla sua mente.   
Suo fratello accucciato al suo fianco sembrava amplificarne in qualche modo la sensazione, e quando accadeva, il piede affondava sull’acceleratore con un’impudenza e senso di sfida che Sam avrebbe trovato riprorevole.  
  
Sam però aveva dormito quasi tutto il tempo e Dean non lo aveva disturbato, se non per mettere qualcosa nello stomaco.   _Priorità_.   
Un berretto di lana in testa infilato delicatamente, dei guanti, e una serie di “ _Resta accanto a me, compriamo da mangiare e filiamocela_ ”- ripetuti ad alta voce più di quanto fosse consapevole di aver fatto.

Sam lo aveva lasciato fare, troppo stanco per porsi interrogativi inutili.   
Aveva mangiato senza alcuna protesta il cheeseburger doppio bacon che Dean gli pose sotto il naso senza neppure chiedergli se andasse bene (risposta facilmente prevedibile), ed aveva accettato anche le patatine fritte e il milkshake alla fragola.   
  
Non parlava molto. Staccava morsi e mandava giù, semplicemente.  
Di tanto in tanto, la testa dondolava stanca tra il sedile e il finestrino, alla ricerca, con scarso successo, di una punto comodo su cui adagiarsi.  
  
“Così mi piaci.” Aveva sorriso soddisfatto Dean, mentre raccoglieva gli involucri vuoti dal grembo di Sam e li univa ai suoi prima di gettarli via.   
 Aveva finito tutto, non si aspettava un simile miracolo.   
Doveva seriamente esserne felice, o almeno, mostrarsi come tale – Sam avrebbe apprezzato, tant’è che aveva di riflesso risposto al sorriso accennandone uno a sua volta, stanco e provato.  
Tenne per sé la fitta allo stomaco che ricevette nel costatare che di tutte le frasi che si era preparato per convincere suo fratello a cibarsi di cibo spazzatura, grasso, calorico e malsano non ne era servita nessuna.   
  
Castiel avrà pure sanato i danni della sua mente, ma dieci giorni di insonnia, torture e digiuno erano ancora tutti lì.  Come le dita senza unghie e le ustioni sulle tempie.   
  
Porre rimedio non sarebbe stato così facile. Dean avrebbe dovuto capirlo prima di risvegliarsi quella notte – la stessa che si era ripromesso di dormire come un neonato – con gli occhi sbarrati e le orecchie invase dal suono doloroso dei conati di suo fratello.   
  
Dopotutto, era lui che aveva iniziato. Era lui che aveva sottratto Sam al regno dei morti, un tempo.  
E la consapevolezza che da allora tutte le forze dell’universo sembravano coadiuvarsi in una sadica gara a chi riuscisse per primo a riprendersi il _maltolto_ , cambia un po’ la percezione del tuo mondo, sviluppi dei sensi selettivi capaci di sorprenderti sempre.  
  
“Sam!” – erano bastati due, tre colpi di tosse sospetti per avere Dean magicamente sveglio e scattante, piegato sul letto accanto al suo con una velocità che agli occhi di Sam, probabilmente avrebbe fatto sorgere il dubbio che in realtà fosse sempre stato lì.  
  
“Sammy – hey. Hey, hey – voltati, coraggio---voltati!“   
  
La voce era giunta in concomitanza alle sue mani, che nell’oscurità avevano cercato le spalle di Sam e lo avevano spinto velocemente su di un fianco, bloccandolo sul bordo del letto e permettendo a ciò che restava del suo cheeseburger di ricadere a terra (e un po’ pure sui suoi piedi scalzi) anziché nei polmoni di suo fratello.  
  
  
Dean corrugò le sopracciglia e il suo volto si strinse in una smorfia. La mano destra era scivolata tra le scapole sporgenti, ma accarezzarle faceva sentire ancor di più il peso delle responsabilità.   
  
Sam era dimagrito molto, troppo. La sua era una di quelle magrezza che fanno paura.  
Ma un cheeseburger doppio bacon come primo pasto dopo quasi dieci giorni di digiuno? Davvero? Se c’era qualcuno che andava rinchiuso in un manicomio, quello era lui!  
  
“Va tutto bene, va tutto bene...”  
  
Forse lo aveva detto quando aveva sentito i primi singhiozzi ergersi tra i conati.  
Forse invece aveva iniziato a dirlo sin dall’inizio, solo, non ci aveva fatto caso.

(Ma no, non lo aveva detto perché aveva visto la pozza al centro del letto. La stanza era troppo buia, il momento troppo confuso, vi era vomito ogniddove – diamine, sino a quel momento, forse neppure Sam sapeva bene cosa fosse successo!)

Sotto le carezze di Dean, Sam si irrigidì. Fu come se la posizione fetale in cui si era chiuso, una sorta di crisalide protettiva, avesse improvvisamente smesso di garantirgli la protezione che voleva.  
Come se avesse temporeggiato, temporeggiato, temporeggiato e alla fine, non avesse avuto altra scelta se non quella di arrendersi.  
Serrò talmente tanto i denti che Dean li sentì scricchiolare. L’aria passava a malapena. 

“Toglimi le mani di dosso, togl---toglimi questi affari di dosso!“

Dita sporche, contratte e tremanti - più simili  a rami di alberi spogli che a dita, in realtà -  raggiunsero le tempie e strapparono con ciò che restava delle unghie, le garze che Dean aveva applicato sulle ustioni lasciate dall’elettroshock quando queste cominciarono ad assumere un colorito via via sempre più brutto. Si pentì di averlo fatto all’insaputa di Sam.

 “D’accordo, d’accordo, lo faccio io, sta calmo- sono solo garze! Le ho messe prima, mentre dormivi, non spaventarti, non—“   
  
No. Non era così che funzionava. Era stato istintivo bloccargli le mani e spingerle lontano dalla testa, ma doveva imparare a controllare gli istinti d’ora in poi. 

“Guarda: sono nelle mie mani, senti? Non c’è più nulla! Tolto tutto, Sammy. Tolt-”  
  
Perchè Sam si trovò impreparato di fronte a quel terrore, completamente destabilzzato.  
Con dei movimenti convulsi e scoordinati, si tirò  su dal letto prima che Dean potesse in qualche modo intervenire, e scansandolo da sé come fosse rovente, si divincolò dalle lenzuola e scappò via (Dean gli fu eternamente grato per essersi scagliato contro la porta del bagno e non quella d’ingresso).  
  
“Sa-Sam!”

Il tonfo della porta, le ginocchia del fratello che collassano sulle piastrelle  del bagno, e poi di nuovo conati, conati vuoti, questa volta – di quelli che spezzano in due lo stomaco ma che non producono niente, nemmeno una goccia di ciò di cui ci si vorrebbe liberare.  
  
Dean si fermò di fronte all’uscio del bagno, poggiò in silenzio la schiena al muro, e dentro di sé, si maledì.   
  
Sam però non poteva saperlo.  
Con un braccio disteso sulla tavoletta del water e la fronte pressata contro l’incavo del gomito, respirava affannosamente e rumorosamente e ad ogni suo respiro, Dean scartava una delle patetiche frasi che avrebbe voluto dire in un blando tentativo di rimettere le cose a posto.   
Accese la luce solo quando non sentì più alcun rumore provenire dall’oscurità in cui il bagno era immerso.  
Rimase sullo stipite però, non osò entrare.  
  
Infastidito dal bagliore inatteso, Sam tirò istintivamente le braccia verso di sé, incrociandole sul volto.  Volse gli occhi bagnati e offesi verso Dean, e a Dean parve di vedere, sotto le ciocche bagnate di sudore, il viso del bambino di cui teneva un paio di fotografie da qualche parte nel portafogli.   
Riconosceva quello sguardo; non era più lo sguardo vitreo di quei giorni; era lo stesso che gli volgeva da piccolo quando tutto andava a rotoli, quando in una caccia qualcosa era andato storto, o quando scopriva che per l’ennesima volta avrebbero dovuto cambiare scuola e città.  
  
“ _Sistemerò tutto, Sammy_.” Diceva.  
Che poi non fosse vero poco importava, all’epoca. Era solo una scusa per abbracciarlo.  
Con le sue braccia riusciva ancora a coprirlo completamente da spalla in spalla, era una bella sensazione.

Poi Sam crebbe, e farlo adesso non era il caso.  
La sensazione che avrebbe provato nello scoprire che Sam era dimagrito così tanto da riuscire a cingerlo allo stesso modo, sarebbe stata differente.  
Dean deglutì qualcosa di simile al fiele.  
  
“In effetti ci vuole una certa esperienza prima di poter divorare un cheeseburger doppio bacon come quello di ieri sera. Tutti quegli anni passati a tofu e insalatine ti hanno distrutto lo stomaco, fratello...ci vorra’ del tempo....”  
  
Sam scollò il mento dal petto e alzò gli occhi. Schiuse la bocca sporca, dava vagamente l’impressione di uno che volesse ascoltare con estrema cura ciò che Dean aveva da dirgli.  
Era solo un’impressione però, lo sapeva bene.  
Dean cercava di farsi una vaga idea di quanto gli fosse concesso fare in quell’istante, e cercava una risposta proprio lì, nell’immagine confusa di suo fratello, che gonfiava e  sgonfiava il petto come un uccello in inverno, interrotto di tanto in tanto da dei colpi di tosse grassi e soffocanti.  
  
Poi, di colpo, qualcosa cambiò.   
Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, i suoi occhi presero vita, si mossero veloci.   
Quasi come se si fosse realmente svegliato adesso, le sue pupille sembrarono mettere per la prima volta a fuoco l’ambiente in torno a sé. Scrutarono qua e la stanza, la figura ritta e imponente di suo fratello, poi chinò il capo, guardò sé stesso, con lo stesso stupore di chi si fosse all’improvviso ricordato di avere un corpo. Un corpo alieno, qualcosa che lo indispose.   
Scostò le braccia da sé quasi fosse contaminato, il suo volto si chiuse in un’inaspettata quanto sul momento incomprensibile smorfia di disgusto.  
(Più avanti, invece, proprio quella smorfia avrebbe aiutato Dean a catalogare quell’istante come ‘ _l’istante in cui Sam si accorse di tutto’_. Una sorta di _momento X_ , per farla breve)

“Dean—?”  
  
Tirò sù il capo,   
  
“Hey.”    
  
Dean tirò un respiro di sollievo a sentire il sono rauco del suo nome. Certo, venne fuori con il tono di un uomo procinto a comunicare una disgrazia, ma non importava.   
Perché Dean aveva già allentato la tensione sulle spalle e un sorriso era affiorato sulle sue labbra.  
Ma fu troppo ottimista a prendere quel richiamo e come un segno di sdoganamento.   
Fece solo la mossa di coprire  la distanza che lo separava, perché il solo tentativo fu sufficiente a far sobbalzare Sam tramutandolo in un nugolo di nervi e terrore peggiore di quello di prima.  
Trasalì,  tirandosi indietro di scatto.   
La schiena aderì con un tonfo alle piastrelle della vasca da bagno alle sue spalle e  l’accenno di un grido lasciò le sue labbra, il resto riuscì a soffocarlo.   
  
“Non--!”  
  
Tentò di riprendere fiato, di riacquistare la calma. Chiuse gli occhi che poco prima aveva sgranato e tentò di far fuoriuscire dalle narici tutta l’aria che aveva inalato in eccesso.  
Il tremore era aumentato, anzi. Era diventato così evidente da sembrare un attacco epilettico e ogni tentativo di parola gli veniva come mozzato in gola sul nascere.   
  
“Non ti avvicinare.”

Sebbene sussurrato, la frase non perse niente dell’intento intimidatorio con cui era stata pensata.  
Le labbra di Dean si schiusero sorprese. Non riconosceva suo fratello in quel sibilo veloce e minaccioso.  
  
Con il braccio teso e il palmo della mano destra spalancato, Sam lo aveva bloccato come, un tempo, era in grado di fare con i demoni.

Beh – più o meno. Ai tempi non vi era ancora un simile terrore nel suo volto, ma comunque... 

Dean si fermò. E indietreggiò. Tornò giusto sullo stipite della porta, linea di demarcazione di una distanza che riconobbe non aver ancora raggiunto.  
 Non poteva vedersi, ma già immaginava che orrore dovevan essere le sue sopracciglia aggrottate e lo sguardo sconvolto che stava mostrando a Sam.  
Doveva fare qualcosa, ma prima ancora  di poter pensare cosa, Sam lo precedette.  
  
“Sto bene-” Sam si passò una mano sul volto, poi tossì ancora.   
Dean ebbe l’impressione che stesse battendo i denti   
  
“Sto bene. Ma non ti avvicinare.”  
  
“Okay. D’accordo. Non mi avvicino...stai tranquillo, Sammy. Non lo farò.”   
  
Sollevò i palmi delle mani aperte in segno di resa, solo a quel punto Sam abbassò il braccio teso.  
Tirò su col naso e chinò gli occhi bagnati. Dava l’idea di essere ghiacciato, sotto quella misera T-shirt  larga che copriva le gambe nude.

 “Sicuro di stare bene?”  
  
Sam, in risposta tentò di abbozzare un sorriso, che trovò così patetico da cancellare subito con una smorfia nervosa e scomposta.   
Non ci provò più. Limitarsi ad annuire era più semplice.   
  
Così lo fece. Annuì a occhi bassi, scrollandosi con il movimento alcune lacrime che Dean si domandò quando fossero apparse, cazzo.   
  
_Cazzo_.  
  
“D’accordo. Fai una doccia calda adesso,  io vado a prenderti degli abiti puliti.”  
  
Voce calma e rilassata. Sam non avrebbe mai creduto riflettesse le emozioni reali del fratello, ma non aveva bisogno di nient’altro in quel momento, quindi andava bene.  
  
“Li poggerò sul lavandino, ok?.”  
  
“Dean.”  
  
“Sì?”  
  
Le labbra di Sam erano viola. Stava letteralmente morendo di freddo, ma entrambi avevano scelto di passar sopra  questo dettaglio.   
  
“Ti dispiacerebbe se dopo andassimo via—?“   
Il pianto stava di nuovo prendendo il sopravvento, era come un mostro che gli storcerva il viso in qualcosa di orrendo e contro cui Sam stava perdendo la sua lotta.

  
“—via da qui?”

I suoi occhi lucidi erano carichi di tutto.   
Erano la preghiera silenziosa che Dean riuscì a captare.   
  
“No...”  
Dean scosse la testa,  forse il suo sguardo mostrava più preoccupazione di quanto sperava.  
  
“No che non mi dispiace, Sammy...”  
  
Sam annuì, e fu lesto a guardare altrove.  
Dean conosceva bene quel modo di mordersi l’interno del labbro inferiore, per questo decise di non attendere la disfatta di suo fratello.

“Fai la doccia adesso. Ti aspetto fuori.”

Uscì dal bagno e socchiuse la porta alle sue spalle.  
  
Dieci minuti dopo, quando Sam si portò fuori dal bagno ostentando una freschezza e sicurezza  lontana anni luce dal suo essere, i loro borsoni erano già accanto alla porta d’ingresso.  
  
Per una ragione che il Dean di quella notte non si sforzò di capire, Sam rimase per un po’ a fissare il letto su cui aveva dormito.   
Aveva lo sguardo di chi torna indietro in un luogo dopo essersi accorto di aver dimenticato il proprio portafogli, e poi guardando bene, lo ritrova.  
Tirò un sospiro e lasciò scivolare le spalle quando, qualcosa in quell’immagine di un letto ricolmo di vomito, sembrò rilassarlo.  
  
“Credo proprio che il caro signor Philip De Maillard non si vedrà restituire la cauzione questa volta, per cui tanto vale...”  
  
Sogghignò Dean mentre gettava la carta di credito di un ignaro avvocato di Philadelphia nel cestino dei rifiuti e si affrettava a prelevare dallo stipite più alto dell’armadio le due coperte extra su di esso riposte.  
Prima che suo fratello potesse far domande e rimproverarlo per il suo deplorevole gesto, aprì la porta dell’ingresso e si diresse verso l’impala parcheggiata giusto di fronte.  
  
Sam però non disse nulla.   
La cosa lo spaventò a morte.   
  
  
“Mi metto dietro.”   
Ne mimò il gesto piegando il viso lateralmente.

  
Se Dean si fosse illuso che fosse finita, se la sua mente avesse anche solo per un istante accarezzato l’idea che l’acqua bollente della doccia avesse portato con sé anche un po’ di quella notte,  beh –la verità adesso gli era stata schiaffata in faccia in tutta la sua flagorosa inequivocabilità.  
  
L’imbarazzo sul tono di voce di Sam era palpabile più della brina che punse i loro volti una volta all’esterno.  
  
“Ho ancora una strana sensazione allo stomaco e preferisco stendermi...”  
  
L’ ennesimo, fintissimo, sorriso di quella notte si confuse con il fumo bianco di condensa che accompagnarono le sue parole.  
  
Dean respirò, respirò ancora. Volle percepire l’aria gelida tracciare i contorni dei suoi polmoni e sentirlo dentro di sé, il peso di quella notte. Ne aveva bisogno; per tanti motivi.  
Frenare quella sensazione senza nome che sentiva crescere dentro e svegliare i suoi istinti era solo uno dei tanti.  
  
“D’accordo.”  
  


L’autoradio non era sintonizzata su nulla in particolare. Per volontà di Sam, Dean l’aveva accesa a caso nell’esatto istante in cui aveva fatto girare la chiave, per cui, se adesso la voce sottile e tremolante di Ronnie Spector faceva risuonare la sua _Be My Baby_ per tutta l’Impala, era giusto una casualità.   
  
Nessuno dei due la trovò fastidiosa, il ché era discutibile.  
  
Perchè era la stessa vocina che aveva coperto le parole di Dean quando chiese “ _Dove ti porto? E non dirmi ‘su una stella’, altrimenti ti lascio qui!”**_ – e non ottenne alcuna risposta da quella specie di cocoon (Grazie ancora per le coperte, Signor De Maillard!) raggomitolato in posizione fetale sui sedili posteriori.  
  


Il volume era alto, era certo che Sam non lo avesse sentito.   
Ma non volle neppure insistere ripetendo la domanda, dopotutto non era un interrogativo a cui serviva risposta, per cui...

E poi era bastato imboccare la interstate 20, perché la convinzione di aver dato a Sam ciò che aveva chiesto tentasse di farsi strada, e Dean si sforzò di crederci.   
Massì! - Disse a sé stesso che, tutto sommato, Sam stava bene, che probabilmente da lì a poco avrebbe ripreso sonno, che con il tempo, cibo - _quello vero_ \-   e la giusta dose di riposo, Sam sarebbe tornato presto il solito, adorabile figlio di puttana di sempre.   
  
in fondo era così – Cristo, suo fratello era sopravvissuto all’Inferno! Vuoi che sia davvero un disturbo da stress post-traumatico a distruggerlo? Ma poi – che avrebbe fatto di tanto strano quella notte? Vomitato un cheeseburger indigesto e chiesto un po’ di tranquillità? Suggerito di partire da quel luogo dimenticato da Dio in cui il suo _brillante_ fratello aveva avuto la _brillante_ idea di prendere una camera per la notte?   
Davvero si stava preoccupando di questo?  
L’Alabama...  
Certo che doveva essere davvero rincoglionito per aver pensato di portarlo in un luogo simile!  
Sam andava portato in Florida, piuttosto. Miami! Ecco quale sarebbe stata la loro prossima meta!  
Avrebbero preso una camera al Best Western Atlantic Beach Resort e consumato cocktails in riva all’oceano per almeno venti giorni!

Avevano due, tre carte di credito che avrebbero potuto reggere il soggiorno senza alcun problema, quindi perché no?  
Le immagini presero a scorrere nella mente come la pellicola di uno spot pubblicitario per vacanze in località esotiche e trovò l’idea eccitante e risolutiva, sì.  Era davveri una buona idea.   
  
Non sapeva ancora che loro due, a Miami, non avrebbero mai messo piede.  
Un leviatano con l’aspetto di un insegnante di un corso di cucina italiana aveva fatto una carneficina nel Wyoming, in una località non troppo distante da Cheyenne.   
Pare che i resti dei corpi di alcuni corsisti furono ritovati dalla polizia ancora immersi nel sugo, tra patate, cipolle, sedano e pisellini surgelati.   
Certo, poteva anche essere l’opera di un ‘ _banale’_ psicopatico, ma provateci voi a convincere Sam del contrario.  
  
“Andiamo a vedere.”  Aveva detto ripiegando il quotidiano e alzandosi dal tavolo di una stazione di servizio nei pressi di Highland Home.   
Non aveva neanche atteso che Dean finisse la sua colazione, la salsiccia quasi gli rimase in gola.  
Lui, ovviamente non aveva di questi problemi. Non aveva ordinato niente, e adesso la scusa per non farlo neanche tra i dieci minuti chiesti alla cameriera gli venne servita su un piatto d’argento.  
  
Non era difficile immaginare la _bitch face_ che avrebbe messo su se solo avesse tentato di accennare all’ipotesi che – forse - qualche altro cacciatore della zona si sarebbe potuto occupare del caso, per cui non ci provò neppure.  
  
Ma tutto ciò sarebbe successo alle prime luci dell’alba, e il Dean di quella notte sorrideva alla strada buia delle due del mattino, crogiolandosi nell’idilliaca immagine dei loro venti giorni di tranquillità.  
Senza farci caso, aveva cominciato a muovere le labbra e cantare su ritornello delle _The_ _Ronettes_ , stonava in modo imbarazzante, ma pazienza.   
Se solo quella stronza della Spector avesse cantato un po’ più forte da coprire i singhiozzi strozzati di suo fratello, forse non avrebbe sentito impellente il bisogno di farlo.  
  


**And maybe someday we will meet, (and maybe talk and not just speak) – fine primo capitolo.  
-  
  
  
**

**~Note** **:  
  
** * 120 km/h   
** Citazione da Titanic, ma tanto l’avete riconosciuta tutti, suvvia. :3  
**  
** Doveva essere una oneshot, poi però ho visto che nella mia mente stava (come al solito) diventando un mostro, e onde evitare che finissi come al solito per non scriverla mai, ho deciso di dividerla in capitoli.  
Potrebbe toccare tematiche delicate e, in seguito, diventare Wincest a tutti gli effetti (non esplicito).   
Io vi ho avvisati.   
Thanks for reading!. :)   
  
l titolo viene da **_Same Mistake_ ** di **James Blunt**.   
Di tutti i personaggi che avete letto, non ne possiedo neppure uno. Appartengono tutti ai loro legittimi proprietari e io scrivo su di loro giusto per fargli uno screzio.  
  
Grazie a **Silvia** che da un anno e mezzo (quasi due, in realtà) supporta e sopporta la mia fissa per Supernatural e che ha betato a tempo record questa fics  <3  
  
  
  



	2. And maybe someday we will meet (and maybe talk and not just speak)	- 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La seconda volta che accadde, Dean non poté accorgersene.

 

And maybe someday we will meet,  
(and maybe talk and not just speak)  
  
Secondo capitolo

  
La seconda volta che accadde, Dean non poté accorgersene.  
  
Shanti era stata una bella sorpresa, quella notte.  
Cubana, pelle ambrata, non più venticinque anni. Era la prima ragazza da bar che non portava su di sé l’odore dell’alcohol e del fumo; le sue labbra lucide emanavano una vaga essenza di vaniglia, qualcosa simile al miele, come uno quei balsami labbra che piacevano tanto a Sam da piccolo.  
Dean la trovò irresistibile, inutile dirlo.  
Mentre raccontava di sé, dei suoi studi in legge e della sua passione per le belle spiagge, continuava a spostare i suoi riccioli riottosi dietro le orecchie, sottolineando il gesto con un atteggiamento quasi felino.  
Dean non dovette attendere troppo per scoprire come sarebbe stato affondare le dita tra quei capelli morbidi e tuffarsi nella sua bocca.  
  
Nulla su quella veranda innevata avrebbe potuto anticipare le parole che sarebbero sopraggiunte negli istanti che seguirono.  
   
Shanti sgranò gli occhi incredula e confusa, quasi come non avesse avuto più certezze nella vita.  
La cosa divertente fu che un paio di isolati più in la’, Sam nel suo letto faceva la stessa cosa di fronte alla nuova  chiazza di urina che si era allargata sotto di sé, ma questo, Dean, non poteva saperlo.  
Il suo piccolo inferno adesso aveva il volto di una ragazza delusa , i cui occhi premevano  sulla sua figura in cerca di una risposta che non avrebbe distrutto del tutto la già profondamente bassa stima che aveva di sé.    
  
“Perché?”  
  
“Perché ho un fratello che m-mi sta aspettando—“  
Dio...  
Non ebbe parole per definire quanto quella frase avesse portato il tutto ad un nuovo, inesplorato, livello di imbarazzo.

“E questo ti impedirebbe di passare la notte con me? Non puoi chiamarlo e dirgli che non torni?”  
  
“No, non posso farlo...”  
  
Shanti rise nervosa, scostò gli occhi dalla figura che aveva davanti,  giusto per camuffare l’umiliazione con qualcosa di differente.  
  
“E cosa te lo vieterebbe, sentiamo?”  
  
Il fatto è che gli faceva domande a cui Dean non poteva rispondere.  Fondalmentalmente perché egli stesso non conosceva la risposta, eh . Non per altro.  
  
Schioccò la lingua nervoso. Cercò di formulare in fretta  qualcosa che avesse senso, ma  in verità, nulla che attraversò per la sua mente in quegli istanti ne aveva davvero.  Dirle che suo fratello non stesse attraversando un bel momento non avrebbe retto; quella sera  lo aveva lasciato da solo in un motel, aveva preso l’auto ed era andato a bere come una spugna in un locale da quattro soldi. Non è certo il comportamento di un fratello responsabile.  
Non poteva neppure far affidamento alla classica scusa del _‘domani dovremo ripartire presto’_ \-  quando lei aveva notato che stava esagerando con gli shots e, ridacchiando, gli suggerì di rallentare, Dean aveva risposto con un briciolo di arroganza di non temere alcuna sbornia, perché l’indomani non si sarebbe scollato dal letto neanche se fosse scoppiata (nuovamente) l’apocalisse.  
Per cui, tacque. E il suo silenzio fu più che sufficiente.  
  
“Senti, faresti prima a dirmi che non ti piaccio abbastanza, davvero.”

Ancora sorrisi nervosi.  Sorrisi disgustati.  
Lei scosse la testa e allontanò le braccia alle mani di Dean che sopraggiunsero nel tentativo disperato di rimediare.  
  
“Nononono! Chantal, tu sei bellissima e...”  
  
“Shanti. Non Chantal.”  
  
Dean inspirò profondamente, chiuse le palpebre.  
Mai in vita sua aveva desiderato  tanto la presenza di un leviatano nei paraggi che lo divorasse seduta stante.  
  
“Shanti. Okay.” Ancora un sospiro ad occhi chiusi. Palmi aperti verso terra.  “Tu- tu sei bellissima, dico sul serio, credimi.  Sei favolosa, e  vorrei tanto venire a casa tua, ma...non posso. Non posso perché...”  
  
“Perché il tuo fratellino ti sta aspettando a casa.”  
  
Non vi era insulto che non diresse mentalmente verso di sé, ma non riuscì a negare le parole scandite dalla ragazza mentre annuiva sarcastica.  

“Che dirti, è un uomo fortunato allora! Le mie felicitazioni ad entrambi!”

La ragazza scrollò le spalle, girò  i tacchi e il gelo esterno , di colpo, si trasferì per intero dentro di Dean, dentro il suo petto, per la precisione, dove sentiva qualcosa, _quella cosa, la solita, vecchia ‘cosa’_ , ruggirgli feroce. E ci provò a metterla a tacere, davvero.  Anni ed anni di esperienza lo avevano reso un vero e proprio campione. Solo che vi erano delle volte in cui farlo risultava più difficile del solito.  
Gli incisivi di Dean spinsero con forza contro il labbro inferiore, lo afferrarono tutto, quasi volessero staccarlo senza pietà. Ma si fermò, e una smorfia gli imbruttì il volto quando  le sue papille ritrovarono su di esso tracce di vaniglia, che rese tutto ancora infinitamente più frustrante.  
  
Beh. _Relativamente_ più frustrante. Forse sarebbe stato questo  l’aggettivo che avrebbe utilizzato se solo avesse visto con quanta frustrazione le dita della mano destra di Sam avevano tirato indietro  i capelli bagnati, quando  questo - dopo aver ponderato a lungo il momento -  trovò infine il coraggio di sollevare la testa da sotto al rubinetto aperto e fissare  il proprio riflesso  sullo specchio.

Inforcò i suoi capelli ancora - una, due, tre volte. La stretta era la stessa di chi si preparava a strapparli via, in realtà, a estirparli come fossero erbaccia in un giardino incolto, ma in quel momento non aveva la minima importanza, a stento si accorse di quanta forza eccessiva avesse impiegato nel gesto.

Perché la sua attenzione era focalizzata sull’unica cosa che sembrava avere senso, qualcosa che ritrovò curiosamente sul volto emaciato che si rifletteva sulla superficie liscia dello specchio,  e che per qualche istante pensò di non riconoscere. Sam ebbe infatti l’impressione di osservare un volto non suo quando,  su quegli occhi grandi e infossati,  come un testo senza lettere,  Sam lesse qualcosa che sembrò rivelargli  una nuova, terrificante consapevolezza.  
Raggelato, non riuscì a far altro che sgranare ulteriormente gli occhi e serrare le labbra.    
A giudicare della fame di ossigeno che aggredì i suoi polmoni e ne scosse l’intero corpo, doveva esser stato qualcosa di molto più palpabile di quel Lucifero che pochi minuti prima aveva inciso il proprio nome sulla sua fronte con un taglierino.  
Qualcosa da cui non ci si sarebbe risvegliati  al prezzo di un grido strozzato nel cuore della notte, né sarebbe bastata una mano angelica sulla fronte a riportare tutto al suo posto.  
  
Schiuse la bocca, chinò il viso.  
Stava spingendo talmente forte i polpastrelli contro il bordo lucido del lavandino che veniva da chiedersi chi dei due si sarebbe spaccato per primo.  
Poi però allentarono la presa, lo fecero quando le prime  lacrime cominciarono a scendere dal volto, e si andarono ad unire alle gocce d’acqua che gocciolavano giù dai capelli; plick, plick, plick– tutte dritte. Scendevano dai suoi occhi e cadevano giù, senza neanche sfiorare le guance, quasi come provassero anche loro un senso di ribrezzo per il proprio corpo.  
  
Sam pianse per la seconda notte di fila, ma solo un po’– il pigiama che si era sfilato e aveva abbandonato  in un angolo del bagno prima ancora di varcare la porta cominciava a liberare un odore acre inequivocabile, e il tempo stringeva.    
Suo fratello  non sarebbe tardato ancora molto, dunque non poteva permettersi di più.  
Con un gesto svogliato delle mani spazzò via ogni residuo di quel pianto (o almeno, lo spazzò via a sufficienza perché Dean non potesse accorgersene) e corse ai ripari.  
  
Quando Dean fece ritorno, Sam aveva già fatto i bagagli.  
Con uno scatto che tradì una certa urgenza, uscì fuori dalla camera non appena scorse dalla finestra i fari dell’Impala illuminare a giorno il piazzale di sosta, e a Dean non servirono domande.  
Il  “ _dobbiamo andarcene._ ”  scandito da Sam con una inflessibilità che non ammetteva repliche mise a tacere qualunque interrogativo Dean avesse voluto porre al riguardo.  
  
Non attese neanche che Dean chiudesse la portiera dell’auto per cominciare a caricare il cofano con movimenti convulsi e nervosi, in un andirivieni tra l’interno e l’esterno della 102 del Night Inn di Cheyenne talmente forsennato che, a parer di Dean, solo la presenza di Lucifero nudo, spalmato oscenamente sul suo letto come una pornoattrice anni novanta, avrebbe potuto giustificare.  
Beh.  Non che si fosse sbagliato più di tanto, in fondo.  
  
“Una delle cameriere è entrata mentre ero in bagno, ed ha visto le armi.”

Frastornato, braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi e un’espressione mista tra la confusione e il fastidio che poco aveva a che fare con l’abbagliante insegna del motel che offendeva  il suo viso, Dean schioccò la lingua con disappunto.

  
“Cazzo, Sammy. Perché l’hai fatta entrare?”  
  
“Come facevo a sapere sarebbe arrivata a portarmi degli asciugamani extra?”  
  
Non vi era insofferenza in quella voce, o per lo meno, non quella che c’era da aspettarsi. Il Sam che conosceva avrebbe tirato fuori la _bitch face_ più bastarda della storia, la classica espressione che metteva su quando decideva  di attivare la modalità _‘moglie-gelosa-con-marito-infedele’_ , e avrebbe rimarcato la sua uscita brava per i sei, sette giorni seguenti con una tale passivo-aggressività che avrebbe portato Dean a maledirsi per aver vissuto così a lungo.  Adesso però non vi era niente di tutto ciò, e di questa assenza, Dean ne rimase perplesso, quasi inquietato (più di quanto avrebbe potuto  inquietarlo l’aver considerato Sam _sua moglie_ , in effetti).  
  
Ma c’era qualcos’altro che non tornava. Un piccolo campanello d’allarme gli suggerì di passare  nuovamente al setaccio l’ultima frase pronunciata da Sam, e – in effetti –   qualcosa che rimase impigliato nelle trame e ruzzolò nella sua mente come una biglia di vetro, Dean la trovò.  
Stirò gli angoli della sua bocca amaramente e lasciò che un profondo respiro gli riempisse i polmoni quando si rese conto di sapere cosa fosse quel qualcosa.  
  
“Possiamo raggiungere il prossimo motel sulla interstate e fermarci lì, se hai bisogno di dormire.”  
  
La voce di Sam riprese tono. Sembrava decisa, incredibilmente fresca.

“Decisamente. Sono almeno  sessanta ore che non dormo, speravo di avere un attimo di tregua questa notte...” Dean lo oltrepassò, raggiungendo la portiera dell’auto. “Anche tu hai bisogno di dormire.”

A quella frase, Sam fermo per un istante il suo moto frenetico.  Una manciata di secondi appena, il tempo necessario per ricevere qualcosa di molto simile ad un pugno al centro dello stomaco, e poi indossare nuovamente la maschera di finta indifferenza che mai sino ad allora aveva trovato così pesante.  
  


“Io?”  
  
“Sì. Hai ancora una costola rotta, non dimenticarlo.” La indicò con un gesto svogliato del viso, come fosse stato casuale; poi entrò in auto e chiuse la portiera.  
  
_Ecco_.  Quello sì! Quello sì che fu un autentico lampo di genio!  
Un guizzo di inaspettata vivacità illuminò i suoi occhi verdi, come se improvvisamente avesse avuto la risposta a ogni cosa.  
La costola rotta poteva rappresentare una alternativa valida e discreta a tutta quella merda che non era il caso di tirare in ballo in continuazione; un ripiego sottile e _indolore_ , qualcosa che non metteva a repentaglio la dignità di Sam ogni qualvolta vi era da ricordargli che aveva ancora bisogno di riposo.    
E in fin dei conti era vero, non era certo guarita.  La smorfia di dolore che tentò di trattenere quando con un movimento brusco chiuse il cofano dell’impala glielo ricordò. Nulla di strano o irrealistico.  
Figurati se quei _bastardi figli di puttana_ (Dean difficilmente avrebbe trovato un appellativo migliore per loro ) con un badge al taschino ne avessero tenuto conto, quando lo avevano sbattuto a terra con forza, immobilizzato e sedato con un narcotico per elefanti, come se suo fratello fosse improvvisamente diventato il peggiore degli psicopatici di tutti i fottuti Stati Uniti d’America.  Dean non faticava ad immaginare con quanta trepidazione avessero atteso che un momento simile–quasi da film – si palesasse nelle loro tristi vite e mettesse momentaneamente  fine al piattume delle loro giornate passate tra i matti di un reparto psichiatrico; e non faticava neppure a immaginare con quanta gioia avrebbe sfilettato ad uno ad uno ogni singolo muscolo del loro corpo se solo avesse assistito personalmente a quella scena.    
   
Ma Sammy adesso era lì, rattoppato dallo stesso angelo che lo aveva ridotto in quello stato ma _,  tutto sommato_ ,  _lì_.  E in via di guarigione (Dean avrebbe ripetuto sino allo sfinimento che Sam lo era!).  
E avrebbe fatto di quella costola rotta la sua complice più fedele.  
  
Il suo flusso di pensieri si arrestò quando Sam giunse ad aprire la portiera ed entrò in auto. Non disse nulla, ma su quel volto teso Dean poté intravedere  tutta la snervante opera di selezione che la sua mente stava compiendo  al fine di trovare le parole giuste da dire.  Ci provò a non farci caso, si impegnò. Per la millesima volta nella sua vita, disse a sé stesso che era da stupidi voler per forza leggere sulla faccia di suo fratello _qualcosa che non fosse,_ semplicemente _,_  la faccia di suo fratello.  
Ci provò, e riuscì a convincersene per il tempo necessario a girare la chiave nell’impala e udire il risveglio del suo motore: perché alla nuova occhiata che rivolse a Sam, non riuscì a non notare come  le sue enormi mani si erano spalancate in tutta la loro grandezza e avevano stretto le ginocchia piegate, quasi fosse l’unico modo per impedire loro di continuare a muoversi.

Questo fece miseramente fallire qualsiasi buon proposito si fosse fatto.  _Per la millesima volta._

  
“Sei riuscito a chiudere occhio almeno per qualche ora?”

Sam sbatté le palpebre e lanciò uno sguardo veloce a suo fratello; il primo, da quando aveva fatto ritorno.  
Più simile ad uno sguardo dato per errore in realtà, ma meglio di niente.    
  
“Non sono io quello che è andato a rimorchiare in un bar per tutta la serata, Dean. Certo che ho dormito...” Rispose, trovando nell’oscurità dinnanzi a sé la sicurezza necessaria a mentire.  
  
Dean tirò quasi un sospiro di sollievo nel sentirlo così. Passivo-aggressivo come il caro vecchio Sammy!  
  
“Pensavo avessi passato del tempo con la camerierina che ti è venuto a trovare. Era carina, almeno?”

Sam  cambiò posizione e spinse con fatica della saliva incredibilmente pesante giù per la gola.  
  
“Sì.”  
  


Dean spense l’auto di colpo.

  
“Sam...” Strizzò gli occhi, passò lenta e stanca una mano sul viso momentaneamente chiuso al mondo intero, e per il tempo che li riaprì, Sam si era già trasformato quell’essere vibrante che la sera precedente aveva raccolto dal pavimento del bagno. Tale e quale.

  
“Quando ho fatto il check-in, ho scambiato due parole con il suo gestore. E’ un vecchio redneck,  gestisce il motel con il figlio, un tipo suonato come pochi che sembra Robin Williams in _One Hour Photo_. E’ stato mezz’ora  a scusarsi per l’assenza di servizio in camera e di eventuali... _extra_ , in quanto –per usare le sue stesse parole -  ‘ _nessuna ragazza al giorno d’oggi porterebbe il suo amabile culo sin quaggiù_ ’. Mi ha suggerito di placare eventuali bollori con la sua tecnica: pay-per-view e gel al gusto amarena, disponibile nel primo cassetto dei comodini di ogni camera. Mi è sembrato un esperto, Sammy. Non credo proprio mentisse...”  
  
Sam tacque.  
  
“Sammy...se hai ancora degli incubi, non è il caso di nasconderlo...”

“Non ho incubi, Dean.”

Lo disse con un tono duro e netto; uno di quelli che si presentano come una miccia già innestata, e qualsiasi tipo di insistenza avrebbe portato a una inevitabile esplosione.  
  
“Okay. Va bene.”  Dean tamburellò lentamente i palmi sullo sterzo, coniugando la sua voce ai movimenti. “Okay.” ripetè ancora.

“Certo, “ Gesticolò. “- a volte dimentico della tua passione irrefrenabile di cambiare motel nel cuore della notte, ma okay. Non sto certo dicendo che tu lo faccia perché hai degli incubi come avrebbero tutte le persone _normali_  del modo dopo ciò che hai passato, figurati...”  Fece spallucce, ammiccando un sorriso quasi beffardo verso Sam, che però, non staccò neppure per un istante gli occhi dal parabrezza.  
  
Per una manciata di secondi, Dean volle scrutare quella sorta di blocco di cemento vibrante che aveva per fratello, e poi, quando si rese conto che neanche il suo pessimo sarcasmo sarebbe riuscito a stabilire una connessione tra lui e la folle solitudine in cui Sam si era rinchiuso dal giorno in cui fuggirono dall’ospedale psichiatrico,  Dean gettò la spugna, girò la chiave e lasciò che il rombo del motore attutisse tutto.

 

  
Vi era talmente tanta neve accumulata sui bordi della superstrada che in più di una curva Dean aveva sentito Baby perdere terreno e sbandare. La scelta di non fare commenti al riguardo però, fu una decisione talmente saggia e responsabile che colse di sorpresa anche lui.  
Senza dubbio aveva a che fare con il modo in cui Sam sussultava ogni qualvolta il muso dell’auto sembrava voler prendere direzioni differenti da quella di marcia, ed era evidente che  il suo inconscio non ci aveva messo molto a capire che l’ultima cosa di cui suo fratello aveva bisogno era sentire la sua voce tramutare in realtà il rischio di ritrovarsi a dover passare la notte in una scarpata innevata.  
  
Sam non amava il freddo. Dopo oltre mille anni nella gabbia, non era umanamente possibile farlo. E non c’era da sorprendersi se Dean non avesse mai rimarcato né il modo in cui a volte Sam ritirava le proprie mani all’interno delle maniche della giacca, né il fatto che, da oltre un mese, Baby avesse il riscaldamento fissato al massimo. Si era persino abituato a vedere Sammy con un berretto di lana tirato giù sino alle sopracciglia (e accuratamente sulle ustioni delle tempie), e - se proprio vogliamo dirlo - no, neppure il fatto che le bevande calde fossero l’unica cosa che Sam sembrava disposto a mettere nello stomaco (per lo meno, era qualcosa!) lo preoccupavano  più di tanto.  
L’impala passava silente di fronte alle alle insegne dei motel che non segnalavano la presenza del riscaldamento autonomo tra i servizi disponibili, e Sam non faceva domande.  
Con la testa poggiata al vetro, si limitava solo ad osservarle per il frangente in cui entravano nel suo campo visivo, e nient’altro.  Perché poteva immaginare bene il motivo per cui suo fratello tirava dritto.  
Dean avrebbe preferito passare la notte a guidare sopprimendo sbadigli e tragugiando un caffé dopo l’altro piuttosto che portare Sam in un luogo in cui si sarebbe potuto risvegliare nel cuore della notte immerso in una glaciale oscurità.  
  
E pensare che in un primo momento, Sam aveva avuto l’impulso di dire a Dean di fermarsi nel primo motel dall’insegna lampeggiante che avevano scorto dieci minuti dopo aver imboccato la superstrada. Perché tutto sommato, era già l’una– non sarebbero rimasti per più di quattro, cinque ore.  E a Dean sarebbero bastate, davvero. E sarebbe stato felice di vedere suo fratello scegliere un motel per entrambi; sarebbe stato _entusiasta_   nel ritrovarlo attivamente e consapevolmente impegnato nella scalata contro sé stesso che lo avrebbe riportato ad essere il Sammy di cui adesso aveva solo sembianze lontane.  
  
Poi però si ricordò del perché quella notte erano lì – e di nuovo il disgusto, la vergogna e la pietà gli punsero lo stomaco sino a mozzargli il fiato, e Dean non aveva idea di quanto la sua ricerca potesse essere inutile, dato che Sam non solo quella notte non avrebbe più dormito, ma anche se lo avesse fatto, non vi era calore che avrebbe potuto sopprimere il gelo in cui si sarebbe inevitabilmente risvegliato.  
  


  
Dean tirò il freno a mano quando l’auto raggiunse la piazzola di sosta del nuovo motel.

“Non dovrebbe essere tanto male. “ Disse dando un’occhiata  veloce al di la’ del parabrezza.  
“Forse quei tucani sull’insegna sono un po’ fuori contesto, ma sembrerebbe  un posto tranquillo, non trovi? E poi guarda!”   Indicò l’insegna sorridendo.  “Magic fingers!”  
  
Neppure la gomitatina d’intesa riuscì a strappare Sam dal rumoroso silenzio in cui si era rinchiuso, e Dean era stanco.  Sospirò.  
Quello sguardo chino, pregno di pensieri ad egli inaccessibili, cominciava davvero a dargli una sensazione sottopelle non troppo differente da quella provata nel vedere Sam riverso su di una branda arrugginita mentre un angelo _perfettamente inutile_   ammetteva la propria incapacità a rimetterlo a posto.  E non gli piaceva.  
  
“Sammy, cosa c’è?” Venne fuori con un tono così serio che sentì il bisogno di diluirlo.  “Non va bene il motel coi tucani?”  
  
“No...” Sam scosse la testa. Sollevò le grosse mani dalle ginocchia, e le passò sul viso come a volerne raccogliere la stanchezza.   “No, va tutto bene. Vado a fare il check-in.”

  
“Sam.”  
  
Non avrebbe dovuto farlo, e Dean lo sapeva bene. Ma quando se ne rese conto, il polso di Sam era già stretto nella sua mano e il brusco strattone con cui lo aveva riportato sui sedili mettendo fine al fugace tentativo di uscire, aveva già tramutato il tutto in qualcosa che davvero, _davvero_ , quella notte sperava non avvenisse.  
E sì, era  decisamente troppo tardi per i ripensamenti.  
Osservò Sam aspirare tra i denti quello che probabilmente voleva essere un grido, e lasciò che si liberasse  dalla presa con uno scatto violento e disperato che per poco non si tradusse in una gomitata in un occhio, perché diamine – aveva ragione! Si poteva essere tanto stupidi!? Cosa diavolo gli era passato per il cervello!?  
  
“Cazzo...” Dean strinse i denti e le palpebre, cercando di resistere alla prorompente tentazionione di tirare un pugno a qualcosa.  
  
“Sam...Sammy, non volev—“ Sussurrò piano balbettando.  
  
“Lo so.”    
  
Non gli permise di andare oltre.  
Con le gambe fuori dalla portiera e i suoi piedi a schiacciare l’umido asfalto impregnato di neve, non si voltò neppure a guardarlo. Contrariamente a qualsiasi aspettativa, Sam aveva trovato maggiore conforto in quel freddo che gli tagliava la ossa piuttosto che nell’immagine di suo fratello che, stordito, si scusava.    
Con questa considerazione, Dean si rese conto di aver fallito ancora.

“Okay.”  
Tutto sbagliato.  
Quella frase uscì con una frustrazione che rendeva tutto terribilmente, maledettamente sbagliato.  
  
“V-volevi qualcosa?”

Dean espirò.    
Voleva dire tante cose, ma non si aspettava davvero di fare quel discorso quella notte.  
  
“Volevo solo dirti-- che non dovresti definire ‘nulla’ i tuoi incubi, Sam. Non è da te evitare i problemi in questo modo, diavolo! Tu sei sempre stato il Dalai Lama dei due, e poi so qualcosa anch’io dell’inferno, e so anche che in quel fottuto ospedale psichiatrico ci sei finito per colpa mia, e non sarebbe dovuto succedere e...e--”  
  
Si interruppe quando si rese conto da solo di star blaterando.  
I buoni propositi di rimediare sulla costola? Tutti a puttane, naturalmente.  
  
Scosse la testa, si leccò nervosamente le labbra.  
  
“Sistemeremo tutto, Sammy.  E’ una promessa.”  
  
Protetto dal muro delle sue spalle, Sam annuì, e a Dean sembrò come se riuscisse a sentire il cuore di suo fratello rimbombargli nelle orecchie.  
O forse era il suo, che a fronte di quella frase – l’unica, semplice frase che avrebbe dovuto dire  sin dall’inizio in realtà, era giunto a confermargli che sì, quella era la frase che ci voleva. Quella era la frase ideale!  
Uno sputo di menzogna che avrebbe sporcato sia Sam, sia sé stesso di un’illusione dolce e speranzosa.  
Che diamine aveva fatto sino ad allora?! Perchè non gli era venuto in mente prima?  
Guardò le spalle curvate di Sam alzarsi e abbassarsi ritmicamente in una posizione innaturale, preda di un terrore a cui gli era stato negato l’accesso e che gli faceva ribollire il sangue, e furono proprio quelle, insieme al fremito che crebbe nelle sue mani, a ricordargli quanto fosse faticoso per lui pronunciare una frase simile senza stringere Sam tra le braccia come faceva un tempo che adesso sembrava lontanissimo.  
  


Dean strinse i pugni sul volante, e guardò il cielo attraverso il parabrezza.  
Mentalmente, si disse ancora una volta di aspettare; di dargli tempo, di non bruciare le tappe.  
Sam sembrava una stella di un’altra galassia, ma ciò non significava che lo sarebbe stato per sempre, no?  
Lo avrebbe ricondotto a sé, ovvio. Sarebbero tornati come prima; avrebbe potuto abbracciare e consolare quel corpo come aveva fatto per tutta la sua vita.  
Ma non quella notte, né, forse, quella successiva.  
E non stava a lui stabilire le tempistiche, ma a Sam. Almeno questa _fottuta_ volta, stava solo e soltanto a Sam farlo.  
  
“Sai cosa ti dico? Vai a fare tu il check-in. Mi sono ricordato che abbiamo quasi finito gli abiti puliti, e ho visto che c’è una lavanderia a gettoni in questo motel. Ti raggiungo in camera appena finisco.”  
  
Sam non attese la risposta di Dean. Semplicemente, si alzò dal sedile, chiuse la portiera e senza voltarsi un solo istante, si allontanò. Dean pensò che fosse giusto così.  
  
Vedere Sammy allontanarsi nella neve portando con sé il suo borsone avrebbe dovuto fargli da monito per le prossime volte in cui sarebbe stato così stupido da confondere le sue necessità con quelle  di suo fratello.    
_Ben ti sta, Dean_ – Disse a sé stesso scuotendo la testa e sospirando. La sua mano tentava già di ripescare la bottiglia di whiskey abbandonata nel sedili posteriori; con quella, almeno,  non sarebbe stato difficile immaginare come avrebbe passato il resto della notte.

 

**And maybe someday we will meet, (and maybe talk and not just speak) – fine secondo capitolo.  
** -

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE-
> 
>  
> 
> \- Grazie infinite alla mia povera beta Narcy che mi beta sempre a tempo record nonostante Supernatural non sia il suo fandom ;A;. Grazie, Narcy. <3  
> \- E grazie anche a voi che siete stati così coraggiosi da leggere anche il secondo capitolo!


	3. And maybe someday we will meet (and maybe talk and not just speak) - 3

**And maybe someday we will meet,  
(and maybe talk and not just speak)**  
  
Terzo Capitolo

 

La terza volta che accadde, non se ne accorse nessuno.  
  
Davanti a sé, la strada. Fredda come se fosse già notte, sgombera come se tutti gli automobilisti avessero  fiutato la presenza di un Winchester _indemoniato c_ on il piede a tavoletta sull’acceleratore, e avessero saggiamente deciso di non intralciare la sua folle corsa.  
Alla sua destra, Dean, che goffamente adagiato tra il sedile e il finestrino, raccontava di meravigliose farfalle blu svolazzanti all’interno di un’impala tempestata di stelle (filanti e non), nuvole dai contorni cangianti che mutavano colore senza alcuno schema e, tra le varie, Sam poteva giurare di averlo sentirlo parlare anche di un pony, ad un certo punto.  
Anzi, per la precisione, lo aveva menzionato quando le sue palpebre si erano abbassate oltre la soglia di sicurezza, e Sam – che per tutto il tempo aveva alternato lo sguardo impazzito tra la strada e suo fratello, aveva allungato un braccio e colpito a palmo aperto Dean in pieno petto, scuotendolo con un “Sveglia, Dean! Ti ho detto di restare sveglio!” che a Dean non sembrò neppure formulato con la sua solita voce. O magari era la botta in testa che aveva preso ad avergliela fatta sembrare così strana, chissà...  
  
“Ma sto bene, Sammy...”  
  
Biascicò intorpidito da una letargia simile a quella di una sbornia.  “E’ solo un pony blu, non uno di quei leviatani che mi ha fracassato il cranio prima che arrivassi tu a tagliargli la testa. I pony sono completamente innocui, come le farfalle blu. E’ il blu, capisci? Il blu. E-e... a volte anche il viola, ma solo a volte però...per cui lasciami dormire un po’...”  
  
Ancora le palpebre che si chiusero pesanti,  ancora uno strattone di Sam contro al suo petto.  
  
“Sta sveglio! Cristo, Dean! Non dormire! Tra dieci minuti saremo in ospedale, tieni duro!”  
  
“In ospedale...?”  
  
“Sì, ti porto in ospedale, ok? Presto saremo lì! Ma non ti azzardare ad addormentarti! Mi hai capito? Non dormire!”  
  
Non era un gioco semplice.  
A quella velocità, le segnaletiche entrano in un campo di leggibilità per un tempo inferiore a un secondo, e ancora meno è quello a disposizione per decidere la direzione da imboccare. L’adrenalina aveva mascherato molto bene il deterioramento delle sue facoltà intellettive, ma in verità – Sam non stava andando così bene. Non conosceva quella zona dell’Idaho, le sue due ore scarse di sonno già ampiamente esaurite nel non preventivato faccia-a-faccia avuto da Dean con il leviatano che lo aveva colto di sorpresa alla stazione di servizio appena fuori Twin Falls, non avevano lasciato molta vitalità ai suoi riflessi.  Ma aveva ancora degli sprazzi di lucidità, e li stava usando sino allo stremo per evitare che suo fratello finisse in coma addormentandosi, e che il cartello stradale dell’ospedale più vicino segnalato dal suo gps non sfuggisse a quella sorta di flipper impazzito che erano diventati suoi occhi.  
Chiedergli di mantenere i nervi saldi e raccogliere in sé tutto il self-control che un tempo risiedeva nel suo essere, era decisamente troppo.  
  
“Resta sveglio! Raccontami di queste farfalle! Come sono fatte? Eh? ...Dean?”  
  
“Sono...blu...” Biascicò Dean poco prima di roteare gli occhi, abbandonare il capo, e perdere irrimediabilmente i sensi.

 _“Dean!”_  
  
Se un giorno lontano qualcuno avesse chiesto al maggiore dei Winchester cosa fosse per lui il terrore, in barba a qualsiasi caccia, la sua mente avrebbe immediatamente richiamato il modo in cui Sam aveva gridato il suo nome in quell’occasione.  
Per un po’ però, volle credere che fu solo colpa dei suoi sensi distorti. L’idea di aver contribuito a mandare a puttane il delicato equilibrio psicofisico di Sam con una tale debolezza, non era qualcosa a cui voleva pensare.

 

-

 

  
“Trauma cranico,” – e fin lì, Sam c’era arrivato da solo.  
  


La sorridente anestesista dall’accento britannico non gli stava comunicando nulla di nuovo, ma a giudicare dall’espressione morbida e dall’andatura rilassata con cui la donna raggiunse il bollitore a forma di gatto sul tavolo in fondo al suo ufficio, probabilmente pensava di esser stata perfettamente esaustiva.  
Sam ignorò l’invito di lei, non si sedette.  
  
“Sì, ma—ma come sta?”  
  
“Sta bene.” Disse servendosi del tè. “Avrei scommesso sulle origini irlandesi ma, a guardare lei, direi però...”  Acuì lo sguardo cercando di catturare i lineamenti  tesi del volto di Sam, “Germano-irlandesi, o polacco-irlandesi? Sono indecisa...”  
  
Con le labbra schiuse e lo shock ancora in volto, Sam tentò di capire se quello non fosse stato il suono dell’ _“Abbiamo fatto il possibile, ma suo fratello non ce l’ha fatta. Ci dispiace.”_  tramutato dal suo cervello in qualcosa di completamente decontestualizzato.  
  
“Hey, hey, hey—ragazzone!” La smentita arrivò in fretta, ed ebbe l’immagine di quella piccola donna dai capelli cotonati che, come avesse visto qualcosa di non preventivato sul suo volto, spinse la sedia con il retro delle ginocchia e scattò in piedi.  “Non fare così, hey!”  
  
Sam fece istintivamente un passo indietro quando lei, dal basso dei suoi centosessanta centimetri, cinse forte i suoi avambracci; un brivido gli partì dalla nuca e scese giù, attraversando senza ostacoli tutta la sua schiena.

“Incredibile, ma che avete entrambi i fratelli!?” Ironizzò tra sé e sé.   “La TAC non ha evidenziato nulla di preoccupante, solo una brutta concussione. Per sicurezza, lo terremo in osservazione questa notte e se non ci saranno problemi, domani il tuo fratellone tornerà tutto per te. Siamo d’accordo?”

Un tono benevolo e materno, quasi infantile. Quasi snervante, ad essere sinceri.  
Ma il sollievo provato a quelle parole fu tale che solo allora, Sam, si accorse di esser stato per tutto il tempo sull’orlo dell’iperventilazione.

Alzò gli occhi al soffitto nel tentativo di riguadagnare compostezza, serrò le labbra e, paonazzo in volto, annuì.

 

-

 

  
“E’ completamente fuori quella dottoressa, vero Sammy?”  
  
La fonte della voce era alla sua sinistra, ma Sam non la guardò.  
Con le spalle contro al muro e i palmi ben aperti su di esso quasi a volerne assorbire la stabilità, Sam preferì scrutare con occhi vitrei il letto d’ospedale vuoto di fronte a sé, piuttosto che volgere la propria attenzione verso quello del fratello.

Dean curvò in avanti la schiena, tentando di incontrare il suo sguardo.  I lembi del camicione ospedaliero caddero lateralmente rivelandone le scapole nude.  
  
“Non ha chiuso il becco un solo istante, neppure quando mi hanno messo dentro quella specie d-d-di  astronave lì, la TAC.  E poi, passava da un argomento all’altro come niente fosse, mi stava facendo diventare matto! Un attimo prima commentava le mie lentiggini, un attimo dopo, boom! Eccola a parlare del suo fottuto latte abbronzante preferito! Ti pare normale? Eh?”  
  
Mentre Dean parlava, Sam sentiva un fastidio all’interno della punta del proprio naso, una sorta di formicolio in crescendo che lo invogliava a chiudere gli occhi e cedere ad esso. Ma per qualche ragione che aveva a che fare con il proprio autocontrollo, Sam si rifiutava di farlo. Cercò di lenire quel prurito alternando nervoso il peso del corpo da una gamba all’altra, e Dean sorrise.

Sorrise con la calma stanca di chi capisce.   
Di chi non ha bisogno di ulteriori domande al silenzio che ricevette in risposta.

 

“Sammy, mi dispiace...”  Troppa dolcezza in quel tono; troppa genuinità.  
  
Sam era certo che Dean avesse riconosciuto subito il piccolo bozzo apparso sul suo viso corrucciato a quella frase: si era morso l’interno guancia come era solito a fare da bambino, e solo Dio poteva sapere quanto si stesse odiando in quegli istanti. Perché mordersi non era servito a non far diventare il suo sguardo così lucido; a non far apparire quel tremolio nei suoi occhi a cui mai al mondo avrebbe voluto lasciarsi andare.  
  
“Non volevo spaventarti in quel modo, prima— mi dispiace. Sul serio.” Allungò un braccio come a volerlo avvicinare a sé senza realmente toccarlo. 

“Non hai niente di cui scusarti, Dean. Non è stata colpa tua-“  
Il maggiore dei Winchester finse di non accorgersi di quella lacrima sfuggita ai suoi occhi nell’istante in cui, quasi in reazione a quel tocco a distanza, si voltò. E i loro sguardi si incontrarono.  
Decise di concentrare la sua attenzione altrove: la stanza, l’ago della flebo sul dorso della sua mano, la benda intorno alla testa che, a giudicare dal modo in cui continuava ad a toccarla, doveva stringere un po’ troppo - qualsiasi altra cazzata non fosse Sam.

“Coraggio, comincia pure a sfottermi! Cos’è che dicevo di vedere prima di svenire? Puffi?” Ridacchiò.

“Dean-”  
  
“O Daisy Duke?”  
  
“Non è divertente.“  Ammonì ancora il minore dei Winchester.  
  
“Oh si che lo è,” Controbatté senza insistenza il maggiore dei Winchester tornando ad abbandonare la schiena sulla testiera rialzata del letto.  “In un altro momento lo avremmo trovato esilarante,”  
  
“In nessun momento avrei trovato esilarante vedere mio fratello perdere i sensi dopo che un mostro gli ha fracassato il cranio!” L’eccessiva fermezza con cui quelle parole vennero fuori dalle labbra di Sam aggiunsero al sorriso di Dean un velo di nostalgica tenerezza.

“A volte dimentico quanto tu sia una principessa.”  Espirò.

Sam dondolò la testa distrattamente, deglutì.

“Tu come stai, Sam? Tutto bene? Sei ferito?”  
  
“No.”

Dean rilassò le spalle, il camice produsse un rumore simile alla carta velina che si accartoccia.

“Mi era sembrato che quel leviatano ti si fosse avventato addosso con un coltello...”  
  
“Non è successo niente, Dean.”  
  
“D’accordo...” Bloccò sul nascere il nervosismo di Sam, sospirò.  
  
“Per fortuna, allora...” Sorrise ancora, ma di fronte al modo nervoso con cui Sam si torturava le dita,  quel sorriso apparve fuori luogo. “Quegli stronzi ci hanno colti impreparati e...è chiaro che Dick Roman ci stia alle calcagna adesso...”  
  
Sam annuì. Dean capì che non lo stava realmente ascoltando.   
  
“Hanno già fatto domande sull’assicurazione?”  
  
“No.”   
  
“Faremo comunque meglio a sparire subito da qui, abbiamo usato troppo quelle tessere sanitarie negli ultimi tempi.” Il cacciatore scansò le coperte inamidate.  “I miei vestiti dovrebbero essere nell’armadietto lì in fondo, potresti prendermeli? Dietro sono nudo come un verme e-”  
  
“Dean.”

“Cosa c’è?”

 _«Vorrebbero tenerti sotto osservazione per una notte...»  
_ Avrebbe voluto dire; ma era certo che Dean lo sapesse già.

“Sto bene, Sammy.” Confermò  di fronte al viso poco convinto del fratello, mentre con una mano si affrettava a sbarazzarsi di tubi e tubicini collegati al suo corpo. “Filiamocela, prima che torni quella e cominci a recensirci il suo ultimo collutorio !”

 “Forse dovresti restare...”  
  
“Oh, andiamo, Sam!”  
  
“Solo per questa notte.”  Percepì una sfumatura egoistica in quella sua insistenza.  Avrebbe potuto ripetere a sé stesso che lo stava facendo per Dean tutte le volte che voleva, ma la verità, era che l’idea di passare una notte in bianco – _completamente_ , in bianco – senza dare ulteriori spiegazioni, suonava drammaticamente allettante per il suo inconscio prima ancora che la sua mente potesse vergognarsene.

“Non se ne parla. Ti ha dato di volta il cervello, Sam? C’è la galera per la truffa assicurativa! Lo sai!”  
  
Sam rise sarcastico, fece spallucce  “Da quando sarebbe un problema per noi una cosa del genere?”  
  
“Da sempre, Cristo!”  Lo sguardo di Dean era sempre più incredulo. I talloni nudi ricaddero sul linoleum verde con un rumore sordo.  “E adesso piantala e passami in fretta quei vestit-”

 

“Speravo che almeno la presenza di tuo fratello riuscisse a darti una calmata, _Dean_.”

Non fu una buona idea quella di non controllare di tanto in tanto che nessuno si avvicinasse alla porta.  
Abbassare la guardia così? Non era decisamente degna del buon nome dei Winchester.  
  
La dottoressa ‘ _C. Thornton’_ (Così diceva il tesserino al petto) non parve particolarmente arrabbiata di ritrovarsi di fronte un paziente beccato in flagranza di reato, ma non si poteva neppure descrivere con termini quali ‘ _felice’_.

Descrisse una serie di esami a cui Dean sarebbe dovuto esser sottoposto nelle prossime ore, rimise al loro posto elettrodi e flebo, raccontò di quando la cugina le regalò una coppia di canarini gialli con l’intento di farli riprodurre, ma che ben presto si rivelarono  essere due esemplari maschi, e poi si avviò verso l’uscita.  
  
“Mezz’ora-“ Bisbigliò Sam sollevando l’indice per sottolinearne la solennità. “Dammi mezz’ora e torno a tirarti fuori da qui, Dean.”  
  
“Se non torni prima che a quella venga in mente di farmi un esame rettale, io-“  
  
Sam rise sotto i baffi. “Promesso.”

-

 

Il minore dei Winchester raggiunse il cubicolo della toilette fiancheggiante l’uscita con un passo più lesto di quanto potesse sostenere. Vi si chiuse dentro con l’apprensione di un ladro, il fiato grosso di un fuggitivo.  
Tutto il sollievo che poco prima aveva disteso il suo volto (o almeno, _in parte l_ o aveva fatto)  era di colpo svanito per lasciare il posto al Sam di un paio di ore prima; se quello che sfrecciava urlando il nome del fratello accasciato accanto, o quello che, nel breve lasso in cui si era _azzardato_ a dormire quella notte, aveva riaperto gli occhi con l’aria bloccata nei polmoni e metà corpo completamente fradicia, non faceva molta differenza.

 

Aveva stupidamente pensato che il peggio fosse passato, per questo si era mostrato affabile quando la stessa dottoressa che aveva in carico Dean gli venne incontro, scrutando la sua figura dalla testa ai piedi mentre si accingeva ad uscire dal reparto.

“Gamba o schiena? Io voterei gamba. Parte alta, di sicuro interna. La tieni nascosta con il cappotto, che è lungo abbastanza da coprire tutta l’area...”

Il cuore di Sam perse un battito, e di certo, lei lo aveva già notato.

 “Non preoccuparti, di sicuro non è grave.” Incalzò.  “Altrimenti avrei già fatto arrivare una barella e contattato il chirurgo.  Ma è comunque una ferita, e sono sicura non è il caso di sottovalutarla troppo. Per cui, dimmi dov’è. “  
  
La gamba destra, che sino ad allora aveva silenziato, staccato di netto dal suo corpo, si risvegliò a quella frase con una fitta decisa,  un dolore intenso che, stupidamente, le mani di Sami andarono d’istinto a toccare.

“Gamba allora, lo sapevo!” Annuì lei con un piccolo sorriso soddisfatto sul volto, prima di sollevare gli occhi e tornare a guardare la figura paralizzata di Sam. “Non è necessario andare in sala visite, dovrei avere quel che basta anche nel mio ufficio – comincia pure ad incamminarti, io ti raggiungo subito,”  
  
Avrebbe voluto controbattere, e negare, negare e ancora negare, ma sentì un cumulo di vomito salirgli il gola, e decise di non farlo.  Serrò stretta la mascella, lo rimandò giù.  
Dei rigagnoli caldi di sangue strisciarono viscidi al di sotto dei suoi jeans raggiungendo la caviglia, per poi sparire all’interno della scarpa senza lasciare traccia esterna del loro passaggio.

Il disgusto crebbe a dismisura.  
  
“Terrò la bocca chiusa con tutti,” Continuò ancora lei, “-anche con tuo fratello. Non lo verrà a sapere nessuno se non lo vorrai, ma sei ferito, e non provare a dirmi di no, perché faccio questo lavoro da molti più anni di quanto immagini, mi accorgo se una persona sta soffrendo o meno.”

“Non—“ Sam curvò la schiena, spalancò gli occhi. Non si accorse neppure di come le sue gambe scattarono indietro con lo stesso terrore di chi è appena stato minacciato da un’arma mortale quando lei, passo svelto e braccia tese in avanti, ruppe le distanze e gli andò incontro .  “Non ho niente-”  
Venne fuori con un orrore dedicato, una vocina bassa e patetica che sembrava poter spifferare tutte le sue vicende a chiunque l’avesse ascoltata. Arrossì.  
  


Anche l’espressione della dottoressa Thornton mutò quando sollevò le mani in segno di resa e si fermò.  
“Okay...“ Disse con un cipiglio tutto nuovo. “Non è solo dolore fisico il tuo, capisco.”  
  
Sam non rispose. Le sue narici stavano immagazzinando voraci sempre più aria, e temeva che se avesse aperto bocca, probabilmente avrebbe ricominciato  a iperventilare.  
Provò a restare immobile quando lei riprese ad avanzare a passo controllato verso lui, ma non ci riuscì.  Indietreggiò sino a quando le sue spalle non si appiattirono contro il muro. Sentì freddo.

“Va tutto bene, non ti tocco. Guarda verso la torcia.” Agitò per un paio di secondi una piccola torcia contro gli occhi instabili di Sam che, quasi come un animale braccato, fu costretto ad obbedire.

“Hai altre ferite?” Domandò inquisitoria. Ripose la torcia nel taschino, tornò ad una distanza più convenevole.

  
Sam scosse la testa. Cercò di controllare il respiro.  
  
“Senso di nausea, vertigini, brividi...niente?”  
  
“No.” Mentì.

Catherine Thornton sorrise.   I suoi occhi erano come di vetro e sembravano poter captare tutti i suoi pensieri. 

  
“L’adrenalina è un anestetico miracoloso, non è così?” Disse con padronanza di sé.  “Tuo fratello stava male, aveva bisogno di un ospedale, per questo, scavalcando te stesso, non hai pensato un solo secondo in più a portarlo qui. L’adrenalina ti ha impedito di riflettere su cosa questo avesse potuto comportare. In quel momento, riuscivi a vedere soltanto lui.”

Non aspettava veramente una risposta; sotto gli occhi attoniti di Sam che ne seguiva i movimenti con attenzione, riprese a parlare quasi all’istante.

“Ma adesso, riuscire a resistere qui dentro ti è difficile, e farti toccare da un medico...” Sollevò le spalle, gesticolò - “Completamente fuori discussione, immagino. Ma lo capisco, davvero. Lo sarebbe per chiunque avesse subito un simile elettroshock.”   
  
Prima che Sam potesse rispondere (e, probabilmente, vomitare), il medico mise le mani avanti.

“Niente panico. Non ho fatto delle ricerche su di voi, né conosco le vostre vere identità, visto che le tessere assicurative utilizzate risultano esser state rubate due mesi fa’, ma farò finta di niente. “ Sollevò l’indice e lo puntò alla sinistra della propria testa. “Le ustioni che hai sulle tempie sono il tipico regalino di un elettroshock al massimo voltaggio, non è difficile riconoscerlo...dev’essere stato tutt’altro che divertente, eh...?”

Fece finta di non notare il modo rumoroso  con cui Sam deglutì, né le gocce di sudore freddo che avevano già imperlato la sua fronte, corrugata in un misto di ostilità e timore.  
Si limitò solo a dare un’occhiata veloce ai suoi lati, per poi piegarsi in punta di piedi verso Sam nascondendo le labbra con il profilo di una mano.

“Se pensi di riuscire a fare da solo, nell’armadietto grigio del mio ufficio potrai trovare tutto quel che ti serve, dalle garze al filo chirurgico. Prendi ciò che vuoi e trova in fretta un luogo dove medicarti.” Intimò. “Se dovessero sorgere dei problemi però, voglio che tu mi chiami. Siamo intesi?”

Sam la guardò con diffidenza. Era una proposta fin troppo allettante per essere vera, ma non avrebbe avuto motivo di mentire, in fondo.

“Lei mette sempre a disposizione un armadio pieno di medicinali a tutti gli _psicopatici_ che si presentano a lei con le tempie bruciate?”  
  
Sorrise senza scherno, quasi un sorriso amaro. “Solo a quelli che psicopatici non sono.”

Sam deglutì e, imbarazzato, ringraziò.  
  
 “Mi dispiace—“ Il rammarico di Sam era sincero. “Non è—non è davvero niente di personale...”

Il medico acuì lo sguardo con finta interdizione, scosse la testa. “Sono un’anestesista, non è nella mia indole infliggere dolore. Di nessun tipo. “

 

 

Ma adesso,  in quel bagno stretto e claustrofobico, le sue angosce sembrarono amplificarsi.  
Rimase un paio di secondi in piedi a prendere fiato, Sam. Accostò le spalle alla porta, scrollò le braccia, respirò. Ancora, ancora e ancora.  Cercò di concentrare il focus della propria attenzione sul ritmo del suo respiro, sul ronzio del neon che bruciava sul soffitto,  per poi bisbigliare un “okay” a sé stesso, chiudere in fretta la tavoletta del WC e sedersi su di essa.

Sentì il sapore della bile salirgli in gola nell’istante in cui slacciò la cintura e spinse i propri jeans alle caviglie.

L’odore metallico del sangue rappreso lo investì all’istante, sovrastando ogni cosa. Sperava che quella fragranza agrodolce di disinfettante per pavimenti  che aveva sentito aleggiare sin dal suo ingresso potesse in qualche modo attutirla, ma non ne riuscì a mantenerne neppure un vago ricordo nelle sue narici. Non vi fu modo neppure di restare aggrappati ad una qualsiasi sensazione di pulito, e non sentire il richiamo a quello _schifo_ che avveniva ogni notte tra le sue gambe quando, adesso libero di scorrere, il sangue cominciò ad avvolgere la sua gamba gonfia e pulsante, e scivolare, scivolare, scivolare...imbrattare ogni cosa, devastare tutto quanto.

Non sanguinava a livelli preoccupanti, ma la ferita era lunga e profonda. Lo tagliava dall’inguine sino a poco prima del ginocchio, in una linea obliqua quasi perfetta, quasi chirurgica.  
Quel leviatano non avrebbe potuto scegliere un momento più ideale per scagliarglisi contro con quel coltello: Dean a terra, e lui incapace di recepire nient’altro che il suono del cranio di suo fratello contro l’asfalto, uno, due, tre, quattro volte – _un autentico gioco da ragazzi._

Portò il dorso di una mano contro la bocca, si piegò in avanti, e cercò in tutti i modi di non vomitare mentre ad occhi chiusi e con dita tremanti scartò un ago da sutura.  
  
Quando ebbe il coraggio di riaprire gli occhi, la messa a fuoco fu terrificante. Li aveva stretti troppo, e adesso vedeva solo dei luccichii brillare qua e la’. In verità, probabilmente non li avrebbe mai riaperti, se solo non avesse sentito il telefono nelle sue tasche vibrare.  
Era Dean.

“Dannazione, Sammy! Dove sei?!” I bisbigli di suo fratello dall’altro lato dell’apparecchio tradivano una certa angoscia. Era passata quasi un’ora e Dean  era delirante. Un’altra mezz’ora, e probabilmente sarebbe scappato dalla finestra calandosi con delle lenzuola.

Doveva fare in fretta.  
Rimandò qualsiasi tentativo di sutura a un momento migliore, chiuse la ferita con un numero imbarazzante di piccoli cerotti a farfalla e corse a raggiungere l’auto nel parcheggio.  
Nell’inverosimile ipotesi che suo fratello lo avesse notato, avrebbe trovato un modo per giustificare il cambio dei pantaloni.

 

-

 

Più che notare il cambio dei pantaloni però, Dean notò la spavalderia con cui Sam scelse il primo motel che incontrarono sulla interstatale senza neppure chiedere il suo parere; senza preoccuparsi di varcare almeno un confine di stato, ma che dico– di una città!  
  
“Sammy...“ Il mal di testa lancinante demoliva sul nascere qualsiasi tentativo di sovversione. “In caso tu non te ne sia accorto, siamo in fuga-“  
  
“E dunque?” Intento a parcheggiare nei limiti delineati, Sam non lo guardò neanche.

“E dunque questo sarà il primo motel che verranno a controllare non appena si accorgeranno della mia scomparsa, Sam! Quanto tempo dista dall’ospedale? Quindici minuti?”  
  
“Andrà bene.  Nessuno ci cercherà. “ Disse fermando l’auto.

“Ne sembri convinto. Hai fatto fuori tutti per caso?” Una fitta alla testa, come un rimprovero, si abbatté su di lui prima che sul suo viso potesse sorgere il classico, indisponente, sorriso.  “Cazzo-“

“Vado a fare il check-in.”

Dean fu quasi confortato nel ritrovare sprazzi della _stronzaggine_  di un tempo in quella voce atona e sfuggente.

 

-

 

Adagiato allo scomodo capezzale del letto di quel motel dalla carta da parati risalente all’immediato periodo post-bellico, Dean sollevò un sopracciglio di fronte al take-away posatogli sul grembo da Sam.

“E’ uno scherzo, vero?”  
  
“Su internet c’è scritto che dovrai andarci leggero col cibo, Dean. Almeno per oggi.”

Rispose Sam dal tavolo di fronte, servendo  a sé stesso la stessa pietanza.

(In casi simili, il Sam di una volta avrebbe consumato il suo pasto seduto fianco a fianco sul suo letto a guardare repliche di vecchi film d’azione, ma Dean sapeva che quello non era neanche lontanamente il Sam di una volta, e non fece domande.)

“Sì, ma...” Dean indicò il grosso bicchiere di carta fumante che Sam gli aveva sistemato tra le mani. “Zuppa di miso? Davvero?” Il vapore sprigionato gli aveva arrossato la punta del naso.

“C’è anche del riso in bianco a vapore in quel contenitore.”  Indicò con un cenno del viso.

Passandosi con frustrazione una mano sulla fronte bendata, Dean credette di averle sentite davvero tutte.  Questo perché non aveva ancora visto la bottiglia d’acqua che da lì a pochi secondi, Sam avrebbe poggiato sul comodino al posto della birra. Quella, davvero, sarebbe stato il colmo.

“Dì un po’, ti sei forse messo in testa di farmi _pisciare il letto_ come un disgraziato questa notte?”

Impegnato a sentire il cuore accelerare pericolosamente i suoi battiti, Sam, apparentemente, lo ignorò.  
Con mani formicolanti, portò alle labbra un boccone di riso insapore. Ingoiò a fatica.  
  


“Tu guarda cosa mi tocca mangiare...” Dean scosse la testa  e seguitò a togliere dalla borsa i contenitori.

“Sarà solo per oggi. Domani potrai tornare a ingurgitare tutto il colesterolo che vuoi.”

“Un po’ ci provi gusto a costringermi a nutrirmi di questo mangime per uccelli, dì la verit—“ Si interruppe quando, dal fondo della busta, una fetta di applepie si aprì alla sua vista in tutta la sua magnificenza. 

“Oh, Sammy—“  
  
“E’ per domattina, quella.”  Disse senza voltarsi.  Si finse impegnato a cercare qualcosa tra le borse sul tavolo. Sapeva che se avesse guardato in faccia quell’impeto di eccessivo entusiasmo che aveva rimodellato le labbra di Dean in una perfetta ‘O’, probabilmente sarebbe arrossito.   
  
“Sammy, mi hai preso la pie...”

“Ho detto che è per domattina, Dean. “ Ammonì ancora. “Mangia, prendi le medicine e cerca di riposare.”  
  
Dean sorrise. Lo fece con un sorriso che raggiunse Sam anche al di la’ delle sue spalle ossute.  
Uno di quelli che fanno male.

 

-

Il maggiore dei Winchester si addormentò con una rumorosa scazzottata di Chuck Norris in sottofondo, e dei chicchi di riso attaccati goffamente ad una guancia.  
Sotto le palpebre, i suoi occhi rincorrevano qualcosa di lontano. Qualcosa che non era suo fratello osservare la sua figura inerme trattenendo il fiato, prima di svuotare furtivo la propria zuppa di miso nel lavandino, e spingere minuziosamente con le dita ogni singolo pezzetto di tofu nello scarico.

 

-

 

Quando Dean riaprì gli occhi, sentì nella bocca una sensazione simile a sabbia.  
Non era ancora giorno, ma un mal di testa feroce era tornato a tormentarlo come se il leviatano del giorno prima avesse fatto ritorno per portare al termine il lavoro iniziato. In quel tripudio di dolore, Dean comprese solo allora i vantaggi che avrebbe tratto se solo, per quella notte, fosse rimasto in ospedale come previsto.

Allungò in braccio alla ricerca del comodino, lo trovò alla sua sinistra. La luce rosata dell’insegna del motel filtrava attraverso le tende impolverate illuminando la stanza  a sufficienza da poter delineare nell’oscurità la confezione di antidolorifico lasciata provvidenzialmente da Sam insieme a dell’acqua.  
Trangugiò due pillole in un sol sorso, rotolò sulla schiena con un lamento soffocato e riprese fiato.

Sarebbe tornato volentieri nel mondo dei sogni per almeno altre tre ore, ma quando l’istinto guidò i suoi occhi verso il letto vuoto accanto a sé, nessun tipo di torpore avrebbe potuto frenarlo dallo scattare seduto sul materasso, fare mente locale per un attimo, e poi alzarsi mugugnando tra i denti qualcosa che suonò come un “Dannazione, Sammy!” – stava accadendo di nuovo. Nulla avrebbe potuto toglierglielo dalla mente.  
Chiamarlo o non chiamarlo a gran voce?, si chiese trattenendo in petto un’energia esplosiva, talmente potente da rovinare ogni cosa.  
La risposta la ebbe quando notò un fascio di luce orizzontale filtrare da sotto la porta del bagno e riflettersi sulle mattonelle traslucide del piccolo corridoio.  
  
Avrebbe potuto trovare una miriade di giustificazioni.  
Avrebbe potuto dar la colpa al troppo silenzio, ad esempio. O all’assenza di ombre sul pavimento.   
Al fatto che Sam non fosse – _e lui lo sapeva bene_ –ancora nel pieno delle proprie capacità psicofisiche e che salvaguardarle la sua incolumità rientrava nei suoi _doveri_ di fratello maggiore, a qualsiasi prezzo e qualsiasi costo – anche esagerando (Da quando in qua Sam avrebbe dovuto chiedergli il permesso per andare in bagno di notte??). Ma in verità,  il suo fu davvero un gesto inconsulto. Uno di quelli che il cervello ordina al corpo di compiere bypassando i perché della ragione, e non tiene conto di nulla perché non trova il tempo di farlo. Dean si avvicinò alla porta con passo felpato, si chinò all’altezza del buco della serratura, e guardò.  
Ciò che riuscì a vedere bastò per fargli spalancare gli occhi e poi la porta. Quest’ultima, con una forza tale da farla sbattere contro l’altra fiancata, producendo un rumore sordo simile ad uno scoppio.

Seduto sul bordo della vasca, Sam sobbalzò, stringendosi di colpo in sé stesso come una adolescente sorpresa nuda.  Tutta la robaccia che aveva ammucchiato sulle ginocchia si riversò a terra, tintinnando con un suono stridente, raggelante. Ma prima di aghi da sutura, fialette di vetro, pinze, disinfettanti,  sulle piastrelle scrostate del pavimento a catturare lo sguardo di Dean, fu il sangue. Brillante alla luce del neon come fosse laccato, grottesco come solo il sangue di  Sam (di _Sam-che-mente_ , per la precisione) può apparire. Ed era l’unica cosa che Dean aveva effettivamente visto sbirciando attraverso la serratura.

“Cristo...”  
  
Senza limitazioni visive, la quantità di esso apparve inferiore, certo. Ma non lo calmò.  
Dean fece un passo indietro, strinse i pugni formicolanti.  
Aveva imparato a conoscerla, quella sensazione. Era come se ogni singola cellula del proprio organismo si fosse unanimemente  coalizzata contro di lui, e avesse preso a morderlo, a graffiarlo, a speronarlo affinché mandasse a _fanculo tutto e tutti_ e si abbandonasse all’istinto,  a quella forza che premeva perché raggiungesse suo fratello – il suo _fratellino_ – e ne rimettesse a posto i pezzi a modo suo, come un tempo.  
Come prima che Sam si rompesse a tal punto da rendere qualsiasi suo intervento ulteriormente devastante, così come la mano invisibile della prudenza che lo tratteneva sembrava volergli ricordare.

“Cos’è successo, Sam?”

Il mal di testa gli appannava la vista con un velo sottile, ma ciò non gli impedì di notare la pelle come la pelle di Sam si fosse riempita di brividi. In quel marasma pensieri rumorosi, la  goccia di un rubinetto chiuso male rimase, per alcuni secondi l’unico, suono percepibile.  
  
“Sam?” Chiamò ancora,  con più forza.  
  
Tremante, Sam scollò il volto premuto contro la spalla.  Si guardò intorno confuso, senza riferimenti, come se improvvisamente si fosse risvegliato da un lungo sonno ritrovandosi sospeso nel vuoto, privo di alcun appiglio.  
  
“Cos’è successo?”  
  
Sapeva che Sam non avrebbe risposto, ma lo domandò lo stesso, ancora una volta. Lo domandò a quell’odioso bozzolo impenetrabile di dolore che aveva inglobato Sam rivendicandone un’autorità esclusiva in cui egli non trovava spazio.  
  
Fu sufficiente. Dean rivisse il flusso degli eventi del giorno sul volto sconvolto di Sam, sfrecciando come in una pellicola in fast-forward proiettata in trasparenza. Un punto, in particolare, sembrò dargli la risposta che cercava. Trasalì. L’aria gli si bloccò in gola.

“E’ stato il leviatano di oggi...” Niente dubbi, solo sgomento. Dean aggrottò le sopracciglia, la punta del naso si ritrasse, le labbra fredde si deformarono. “Tu eri ferito...”

“Non è niente di grave.” Incalzò in fretta Sam con voce rotta.  
  
“Tu eri ferito e lo sei stato tutto il giorno...”

“Ti ho già detto che non è niente di grave, Dean.”  Ripeté il minore dei Winchester con una calma prepotente, asfissiante. Serrò di più le gambe irrigidite, tirò inutilmente i lembi dell’asciugamano che teneva su una gamba nel tentativo impacciato di coprirsi.  Un rigagnolo di sangue prese a scorrere da un punto nascosto delle gambe, attraversando in verticale tutta la porcellana della vasca sino a raggiungere il pavimento, alimentando una piccola pozza cremisi ai suoi piedi. _Non era affatto convincente._

Dean chiuse gli occhi, annuì. Si morse le labbra per non gridare.

“Fammi vedere la ferita.” Venne fuori con una tale autorità che fece paura anche a sé stesso.

“Dean—“  
  
“Sam, fammi vedere la ferita.”  
  
“Ti ho già detto che—“  
  
“ _Sam!”_  
  
Urlò ancora, e la sua voce fu eccessiva, volgare. Il minore dei Winchester sembrò colpito da uno schiaffo, a giudicare dal modo in cui tornò a stringersi ancora nelle sue spalle ossute, come stesse cercando con le sue braccia di contenere tutti i pezzi del proprio corpo, prima di sollevare la testa e lanciare alla stridente figura di suo fratello l’occhiata più sconvolta, più inondata di paura e orrore e ansia e disperazione che gli avesse mai rivolto. E questo diede a Dean il colpo di grazia.  
  


“Al diavolo!”  
  
_Letteralmente_.  
  
Distrusse in un solo istante ogni proposito, mandò a puttane ogni barriera di protezione che Sam aveva costruito intorno a sé, scaraventandosi dinnanzi a egli con passi pesanti e nervosi. Allungando un braccio, afferrò uno dei polsi tremanti di quell’ammasso di pelle, ossa e carne (poca, in verità) che anagraficamente era ancora suo fratello (e questo sarebbe dovuto bastare per poterne rivendicare una minima autorità), e lo tirò su affinché tornasse in piedi.  
  
“Fammi vedere.” Impazzire non gli era mai sembrato così facile. “Sam, fammi vedere!” Ripeté, quando vide la schiena chiazzata dal sudore di Sam inarcarsi in avanti come quella di un bambino che non vuole più camminare. Puntò i piedi nudi sul pavimento, calpestando sangue, garze e indumenti sporchi.  
  
“Dean, non—non è--“  
  
Ma Dean non ci fece caso, non sentì neppure le parole di quest’ultimo.  Dedito a saziare il proprio bisogno di certezze, le sue mani frugarono tra quelle di Sam, aggrovigliate tra loro insieme ad un asciugamano che premeva insistentemente su un punto imprecisato della propria metà inferiore.

  
“Sammy, fammi vedere ho detto, _cazzo_!” e non vi fu centimetro di pelle di Sam che non vibrò, che non desiderò morire sotto quelle iridi enormi e rabbiose e disperate che Dean decise inaspettatamente di lanciargli addosso.  
  
Risucchiò aria attraverso i denti, li strinse per non ansimare. Lasciò che l’aria venisse sfilettata attraverso le fessure di essi con dei suoni cupi, quasi dei fischi inversi - fino a quando non sentì Dean strappare via l’asciugamano e impossessarsi del suo corpo.   A quel punto, tutti i suoi organi sembrarono cedere, e la sua mente sembrò voler scordare per sempre come respirare. 

Le dita del fratello palparono curiose la pelle tesa e insanguinata allo stesso modo in cui si valuta un trofeo appena conquistato. Erano fameliche,  voraci. Nessuna pietà per quella ferita calda e pulsante su cui strisciavano di continuo esaminandone i contorni.  
Nessun pensiero per il fratello che, con lo sguardo perso verso un punto imprecisato di fronte a sé, lasciava che il suo corpo non fosse più suo, per l’ennesima volta: un docile pezzo di carne morta che aveva già perdonato chi lo aveva ucciso.   
  
Dalle sue guance scivolarono delle lacrime che Sam non avrebbe mai voluto scivolassero. Calde e gonfie, raggiunsero la nuca di Dean, che si sforzò di non sentire.

  
Il maggiore dei Winchester tirò un sospiro quando poté confermare a sé stesso che non fosse una ferita grave. Scollò le ginocchia dal pavimento, tornò in piedi, dritto dinnanzi a suo fratello come un soldato.  
Sam era nudo, esposto, vulnerabile – ed era stato lui a fargli tutto questo, sembrò realizzarlo solo allora.  
L’ennesima aggiunta alla sua collezione di cose con cui non sarebbe stato facile convivere.  
  
“Servono dei punti, non si chiuderà da sola...” Cercò un punto in cui disperdere il proprio sguardo. Sapeva di non poter incontrare quello di Sam: almeno questo, glielo doveva.  
Fallì miseramente dopo pochi secondi.

 “Sta—“ Sam si interruppe, deglutì. La pelle sul pomo d’Adamo si tese divenendo talmente sottile da potersi lacerare. Stava cercando di non urlare. “Stavo cercando di chiudere la ferita, ma le mani non—“ Si interruppe ancora, “-non stanno ferme...”  Inclinò la testa su una spalla, abbozzò un sorriso nervoso, tremava.  
Dio, se tremava.

  
Dean non sapeva dire cosa avesse preso Sam, che razza di dolore lo avesse rinchiuso e portato lontano da lui, ma qualsiasi cosa fosse, essa aveva avuto anche il potere di trasformare lui in un mostro.

“Sammy, mi dispiace...”  
  
Quell’ultimo guizzo di sincerità fu il colpo di grazia.  Per la seconda volta in meno di ventiquattro ore.  
Avrebbe voluto gridare e spaccare ogni cosa quando realizzò quanto crudele potesse esser suonata.  
Invece si trattenne, dondolò su sé stesso, sbatté le palpebre guardando il soffitto, poi il pavimento, poi di nuovo il soffitto. Si leccò le labbra come cercasse tracce di sapori capaci di distrarlo.  Non funzionò.

Sam non riuscì ad evitare che altre due lacrime sfuggissero al proprio controllo. Immobile, strinse gli occhi, tirò su con il naso, e annuì.

“Okay.” Dean passò con forza una mano sul proprio viso quasi a volerlo rimodellare. Sam ne mimò il gesto pochi secondi dopo.  
  
“Per prima cosa, sistemiamo quella ferita, va bene? Ci penso io a suturarla.” Scelse di non vedere il modo in cui Sam indietreggiò a quando andò a coprire le sue spalle con un accappatoio a nido d’ape che odorava di sapone industriale. Ci si avvolse all’istante, senza commenti. Ne strinse intorno a sé i lembi come temesse di poterla perdere.

“Ti aspetto di la’, vieni quando sei pronto.”  
  
Fu grato di avere il kit del pronto soccorso in auto.

Dean si precipitò fuori con la fretta di chi si sente soffocare da un’esalazione tossica, di chi teme che che un solo secondo in più all’interno avrebbe potuto farlo vomitare.

Si curvò sulla ringhiera della piccola veranda, inspirò. Inspirò ancora.  
L’aria ghiacciata della notte non gli era mai sembrato così bella.

 

 

-

 

  
“Sul serio?”  
Sam si voltò di scatto.  
Non si era neppure accorto che Dean avesse già steso un asciugamano sul proprio letto.

Una volta fuori dal bagno, Sam rimase imbambolato dinnanzi al proprio letto disfatto, che illuminato adesso da tutte le luci disponibili all’interno della stanza, rivelava per la prima volta ciò che il buio gli aveva sempre nascosto.  
Volendo, avrebbe potuto quasi considerare la larga chiazza di sangue al centro del materasso come un’alleata preziosa. Almeno per quella notte, non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi troppo di ciò che potesse esservi al di sotto di essa.  
Ogni traccia di una ferita che Sam aveva altrove, ad una profondità differente, erano state coperte talmente bene che, una volta tanto, dubitare della loro presenza non suonava così patetico.  
In fondo, cosa gli avrebbe potuto impedire di potersi illudersi che quella notte non fosse successo?   
Del resto - era successo _davvero_? Stremato, si era coricato con l’intenzione di riposarsi per un massimo di quindici minuti, prima che il sonno prendesse il sopravvento e si risvegliasse di soprassalto un’ora dopo, invaso dalla fin troppo familiare sensazione di calore tra le gambe.  
Avrebbe dovuto abbracciare davvero quell’incapacità di determinare _cosa_ , di preciso, lo avesse fatto.  
  


 

E poi era arrivato Dean, con il suo richiamo fintamente sarcastico.  
  
Un cenno del viso. “Vorresti davvero stenderti su quel letto dove sembra sia appena stato macellato qualcosa?” Si lasciò cadere svogliatamente su un angolo del proprio letto, occupandone uno spazio appena sufficiente. “Stenditi qui.” Batté dei piccoli colpi con il palmo della mano sul materasso, aprì la piccola scatola di metallo con una croce rossa su di essa. Evitò il contatto visivo.  
  
“Sam?” Ripeté, quando Sam indugiò più di quanto era solito a fare.  
  
“Domattina penseranno ci sia stato un duplice omicidio in questa camera...” Pressò con più forza l’asciugamano appallottolata sull’inguine per tamponarne il sangue, prima di coprire la distanza che lo separava dal letto del fratello. Si distese lentamente al di sopra dell’asciugamano, discreto e attento.  
  
“Lo dici come se fosse la prima volta...” Scivolando lentamente verso il bordo per far spazio all’ingombrante figura del fratello, le labbra di Dean si distorsero in un piccolo sorriso divertito.

 “Dove dormirai quando anche questo letto sarà ricoperto di sangue?”

Dean smise per un attimo di armeggiare all’interno del kit. Fece spallucce. “Ho già avuto le mie canoniche tre ore di sonno, direi di essere a posto così.”

 Sam deglutì.  Anche sollevare il volto sulle spalle curve del fratello risultava sconveniente.

“Hai avuto un trauma cranico. Avresti dovuto riposare questa notte...”  
  
“Anche tu avresti dovuto farlo. Ma eccoci qui.  Recupereremo nei prossimi giorni, sta tranquillo...”

Sam sapeva che era una bugia, ma annuì lo stesso, faceva bene ad entrambi crederci un po’.  
Passò una mano sugli occhi per scrollare vecchi (e nuovi) residui di lacrime.

 

  
Dean sollevò un lembo dell’accappatoio di Sam con la stessa disinvoltura che avrebbe usato per scoprire una parte del proprio corpo. Non eccessivamente delicato, non eccessivamente rozzo. Un gesto fintamente naturale che avrebbe voluto richiamare atmosfere differente, sensazioni differenti.  
Non usò la punta delle proprie dita così come la sua mente aveva formulato quel momento. Preferì, con un cambio di programma dell’ultimo secondo, optare per un gesto veloce e deciso, che ostentava confidenza.

La lieve stretta sul dorso della mano con cui lo incitò a scostare l’asciugamano pressata sulla carne offesa però, tradì una certa insicurezza. Era quanto di più vicino ad una carezza avrebbe potuto permettersi, in fondo, e in cuor suo, Dean era certo che Sam lo avesse capito. Lo osservò mentre chiudeva gli occhi cercando di stare calmo e deglutire ciò che aveva l’aria di essere era un grumo particolarmente amaro e colloso, che gli impediva di respirare correttamente.  
 Senza soffermarsi ancora su osservazioni che avrebbero potuto influenzarlo, Dean guidò la gamba di Sam affinché l’allontanasse dall’altra, la voltò piano esponendo l’inguine e l’interno coscia.

La sua lingua schioccò con disappunto. “...perché non mi hai detto niente?” Esaminò ancora una volta la ferita con l’occhio clinico di un medico militare vissuto.  
  
“Dean, è una ferita da poco, tu eri completamente andato e...”  
  
“Questa la chiami una ferita da poco?!”

“Non richiede che un paio di punti...”  
   
Una manciata di secondi di incredulità, prima di abbandonarsi ad un sospiro di resa e scuotere la testa.

“Ne richiede almeno una dozzina, invece...”  
  
“Era comunque una questione di priorità.”  
  
“Oh sì, certo. Mi sarei improvvisamente ritrovato con una sorella, ma sì – _una questione di priorità_...”  
  
_‘Tu sei sempre la priorità’_ , avrebbe voluto dire Dean.  
Ma poi non avrebbe saputo prevederne gli sviluppi, per cui, preferì evitare.  
  
  
  
Si versò del disinfettante tra le mani, estrasse dalla valigetta qualcosa che le sue spalle schermarono a Sam.  
“Faremo in fretta.” Disse, volgendo un’ultima occhiata al di la’ delle proprie spalle. Sentì il bisogno di specificarlo, perché quando sei reduce dall’Inferno, pensò Dean, è bene sapere anticipatamente la durata del dolore, sapere che esso ha un inizio e, soprattutto, _una fine_.  
Sam annuì, i suoi occhi arrossati si persero tra le crepe e ragnatele del soffitto su cui non sembrava riuscire a trovare un punto di approdo. 

“Avevo già disinfettato, Dean...” Sam soffiò tra i denti con disappunto quando un liquido freddo e irritante colò sulla propria ferita, invadendola.  
  
“E’ betadine,”  Senza voltarsi, Dean tamponò la carne lesa con una garza. “Decisamente più affidabile del vecchio Jack Daniels, non trovi?”  
  
“Da quando abbiamo del disinfettante vero?”  
  
“Più o meno da...”Finse di fare mente locale. “Oggi!” Annunciò impettito e trionfante.  “Sì, direi proprio _da oggi_.”

Sam sorrise. A Dean parve di non vedere quel sorriso da secoli.  
I suoi polpastrelli scorsero tutta la pelle integra intorno alla ferita, sondando e tastando alcuni punti sino a soffermarsi in particolare su uno di essi.   
Sam si irrigidì, trattenne il respiro, ma non li fermò.

“Okay – piccolo pizzico adesso, eh...?”  
  
Non attese risposta, prima di penetrare con un ago il punto scelto. Sam sobbalzò, aspirò dolorosamente, tentò di ritirare la gamba, prontamente bloccata.  
  
“Sam!” La mano di Dean rimase pressata a palmo aperto contro la guancia di suo fratello sino a quando non lo sentì riprendere a respirare.

“E’ solo un’iniezione...” Rassicurò, mostrando la piccola siringa che teneva tra le dita. Non vi era rimprovero nel suo tono, era una reazione che si aspettava. “Immagino bruci un po’, ma le altre dovresti sentirle molto meno...”

“Cosa mi hai iniettato?” Bisbigliò con il fiato grosso, la testa affondata lateralmente contro il cuscino.

“Lidocaina.”

“Non abbiamo mai usato degli anestetici prima di darci i punti...”  Vi era un ché di collerico in quella frase.

“Già. Pensa che razza di masochisti del cazzo siamo stati. Rilassati adesso, ti faccio la seconda dose...”  
Palpeggiò un nuovo punto e lesto, fece scivolare l’ago ancora una volta. Sam contrasse i muscoli, si morse un labbro.

“C’è una ragione in particolare per cui ti è venuto in mente proprio adesso?”  Era il tono amaro di chi ha già la risposta, ma per masochismo, ne vuole conferma.

“E’ perché sei sempre stato terribilmente incapace di star fermo durante le suture, e non ho voglia di avere a che fare con quella sorta di trota in bilico sul bordo di un lavandino che ho avuto modo di conoscere in varie occasioni. Non questa notte, per lo meno...” Massaggiò con le dita la pelle irritata dal medicinale, accelerandone l’assorbimento. “Okay, faccio la terza...”

Grazie alla lidocaina già in circolo, Sam la percepì appena.  
  
“E poi, andiamo!” Rincarò la dose, quando il silenzio d _i Sam-che-non-si-beve-come-dovrebbe-l’ennesima-stronzata_ si fece insopportabile. “Hai davvero tutta questa voglia di soffrire? Cristo! Sembriamo due martiri io e te! E per cosa, poi? Non si sa!  Non credi sia arrivato il momento di evitarci ulteriori supplizi, almeno quando possibile!?”  
  
“E’ per via dell’Inferno.”  Sam sorrise al soffitto, espirò.  “Per via— dei miei incubi. Lo so che lo fai per questo...”  
  
Dean non era pronto ad affrontare quella discussione adesso. Non quella notte.

 “Lo fai perché le mie mani tremano troppo per ricucirmi da solo, lo fai per...”  
  
“Sam...”  Dean lo interruppe, impallidì lievemente. “Lo faccio perché non c’è alcuna ragione per cui non dovrei farlo. E’ chiaro? Non ti sto compatendo. Non sto provando _pena_ per te, per i tuoi incubi, per il tuo bisogno di...”

Di...?

“...di elaborare ciò che è accaduto. Ficcatelo in testa per una buona volta!”

Sam parve sul punto di aggiungere qualcosa, ma poi non lo fece. Richiuse le labbra, continuò a fissare il soffitto con occhi letargici. Dean tornò al lavoro.

“Dovresti davvero smetterla di cercare a tutti i costi una ragione che in qualche modo vada d’accordo con le stronzate _autodistruttive_ che ti passano per la mente.”

Trattenne con il mignolo un ciuffetto di peli pubici fastidiosi, fece la quarta e ultima iniezione.

“E se non passassero solo per la testa?”

  
Non fu necessario per Dean fare domande. Pur non incontrando il suo sguardo, dal modo in cui il maggiore dei Winchester si voltò verso di lui raddrizzando la schiena, Sam capì di dover chiarire.  
   
“E se queste stronzate autodistruttive riuscissero anche a cambiarmi altrove...?” La voce di Sam assunse un’inflessione differente, un tono morbido ma fragile come il vetro, pronto a scheggiarsi in mille pezzi alla prima occasione.  
  
“Altrove?”  
  
“Dentro.” Controbatté subito. “Dentro, in un modo che...” Si bloccò, come si fosse reso conto che forse, non esistevano vocaboli adatti per esprimere ciò che voleva. Un lieve gemito sfuggì dal retro della propria gola, arduo a udirsi sopra il cigolio delle molle arrugginite del letto, che gracchiarono non appena Dean si mosse, chinandosi prontamente su di lui. “Che—“

“No.”

“Che—“ 

“No, Sam, no!” Dean scosse furiosamente la testa quasi volesse scuotere via immagini che lì non dovevano restare. Che non poteva permettersi di lasciar albergare dentro sé più di tanto. Prese il braccio di Sam con cui, senza accorgersene, aveva iniziato nervosamente a gesticolare, lo bloccò contro il materasso. Sam trasalì, smise di respirare. Ma Dean doveva fermare quell’emorragia di parole, e doveva farlo subito, perché non avrebbe saputo affrontarle se avessero continuato a prendere potere in quel modo.  
Lasciò la presa prima di parlare.  
  
“Sam, so che non stai passando un bel momento, okay? Lo sappiamo entrambi. Ma voglio che tu sappia che qualunque cosa è accaduta, è andata. _Passata_. Ci vorrà del tempo perché tutto possa tornare alla _normalità_ ,” Sorrise. Quella parola suonava quasi comica quando usciva dalle labbra di un Winchester “Ma tutta quella merda che ti frulla nel cervello, tutto quell’ammasso di—di letame in cui a volte ti sembrerà di affogare, appartiene al passato. E niente, _nulla_ le riporterà indietro. E soprattutto, nulla potrà mai cambiarti. In nessun modo. D’accordo?”  
  
Forse abbracciare Sam fisicamente poteva essere sconveniente, ma poteva ancora farlo con le parole.  
Quando Sam chiuse gli occhi sottraendosi alla vista di quella ragnatela sul soffitto e una smorfia disgusto gli distorse il volto, Dean capì che la sua ‘carezza vocale’ era giunta esattamente dove doveva arrivare,  e in tutto il suo peso. Stava andando tutto bene.  
  
“E se dovessi in qualche modo cambiare, ci penserò io a riportarti indietro. L’ho già fatto un paio di volte, ho una certe esperienza al riguardo...” Scherzò, ma non troppo. I suoi occhi avevano già _quella_ luce, quell’ardore che infiammava solo quando il concetto di ‘ _riportare indietro Sam’_ , ‘ _riprenderlo con sé_ , _‘strapparlo a cosa lo detiene illegittimamente’_ si presentava alla sua mente, e rendeva tutto serio.

Non attese il commento di Sam a quella frase, sarebbe stato oltremodo disdicevole. Senza farsi vedere, punzecchiò l’inguine leso con la punta di una pinza, sincerandosi che l’anestesia avesse svolto il proprio lavoro. Alla mancata reazione di Sam, scartò dal kit ago e filo chirurgico.   
L’angolazione era terribile. Si sollevo più volte, fece vari tentativi. Inclinò la testa, prima a destra, poi a sinistra. La posizione laterale a Sam strategicamente mantenuta sino ad allora (niente contatto visivo, niente possibilità per Sam di osservare inerme qualcuno bucare, ripulire e smanacciare tra la propria metà inferiore nuda – assolutamente perfetta!), non sembrava andare bene per il compito successivo.  
Trovò la prospettiva giusta solo quando sedette frontalmente a Sam.  Pessima cosa.

Gettò un’occhiata preoccupata a suo fratello, stirò gli angoli della bocca in una linea dritta. Si guardò intorno, fino a quando un’idea gli illuminò il volto.  
  
“Okay, comincia per te la parte divertente adesso...” Disse balzando in piedi.

Si avvicinò al vecchio televisore posto sulla scrivania di fronte, lo trascinò sino a quando non raggiunse il muro di fronte, ne prese il telecomando, e accese la tv svogliatamente, scorrendo tra i vari canali.  
  
“Jersey Shore!” Esclamò, interrompendo lo zapping. Guardò Sam con uno sguardo euforico che quest’ultimo non condivise. “Sei il solito bastardo fortunato. Divertiti mentre ti ricucio, fratellino!”  
  
“Sul serio?”  Domandò irritato e perplesso.  
  
Dean lasciò cadere il telecomando accanto a Sam. “Se non ti piace, puoi sempre cambiare canale. Ma io lo lascerei fossi in te.” Sorrise malizioso di fronte al bikini prosperoso della concorrente, mentre disinfettava nuovamente le proprie mani.  
  
Sam esalò un sospiro di sconfitta.  
  
Ci volle un’ora e mezza per ricucire Sam. Un’ora e mezza in cui Dean perse il conto di quante volte dovette ricordare a suo fratello di guardare quella _fottuta_ televisione anziché abbullonare i propri occhi su quell’ago che affondava nelle sue carni, e fremere ad ogni punto come se l’anestetico non avesse sortito alcun effetto (tanto da portare Dean a verificare di aver iniettato la fiala giusta).  Un’ora e mezza in cui Dean si finse appassionato di alimentazione salutare, Harry Potter e altre porcherie che piacevano a Sam pur di riuscire a forzare nella sua mente qualcosa che gli avrebbe permesso di non iperventilare, un’ora e mezza per negare, e rinnegare, e rinnegare ancora che nelle parole di Sam potesse esserci un fondo di verità: che qualcosa era riuscito a cambiarlo sotto ai suoi occhi, a portarlo via dal Sam di sempre e da sé stesso, a mutare i connotati di ciò che era, e che non sarebbe mai più stato, e no.  
Si disse, ancora una volta, per l’ennesima volta, che Sam aveva bisogno di tempo.  Che niente avrebbe avuto un tale potere su Sam, perché Sam era suo fratello.

Il _suo_ fottutissimo fratello.  
   
Finendo di caricare le valigie nel bagagliaio e ripartendo, Dean si disse che ricordarlo a sé stesso il più possibile sarebbe stato il primo passo per riportarlo a casa.

**And maybe someday we will meet, (and maybe talk and not just speak) – fine terzo capitolo.**

-

 

**NOTE-**

-          Catherine Thornton è un personaggio di mia invenzione, descritta per la prima volta in una vecchia fanfiction appartenente al fandom di BBC Sherlock e mai conclusa. Piaceva tanto alla mia beta, e così ho pensato di farle fare un cammeo.  Nonostante sia lo stesso personaggio, non ha alcun legame con gli eventi della fanfiction precedente.

 

-          Pessima, lo so.  L’ultimo aggiornamento risale allo scorso Febbraio, ne sono consapevole. In mia difesa, ho un trasloco all’estero, un lavoro che mi impegna per gran parte della giornata, l’assenza di un computer da Marzo a Ottobre, e altre due fics portate avanti nei ritagli di tempo, insieme a questa qui.  
Beh. Il capitolo è quello che è. Non sono riuscita ancora a definirlo da me (prima di postare un lavoro, ciò che leggo mi fa sempre schifo, per cui non credo la mia opinione possa valere granché al riguardo XD), ma se siete arrivati a leggere sino a queste note, tuttavia, non posso che ringraziarvi da ora sino al duemilaquarantacinque. Grazie di cuore. <3  
Qualsiasi commento al riguardo è più che benvenuto!  
Spero il prossimo capitolo possa arrivare un po’ prima. _Decisamente prima._  
  


-          Non betata. Abbiate pazienza. (Ringrazio tuttavia tutta la gente che sopporta quotidianamente i miei scleri al riguardo!)


End file.
